


Brothers Desire

by peaxchyhearts



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Size Kink, Soft Makeup, Soft sex, Vampire Sex, cuntboy! Elijah, cute sex, cute! Elijah, cute! Finn, female! Elijah, feminine! Elijah, feminine! Finn, hair extensions, messy sex, pretty! Elijah, pretty! Finn, shy! Elijah, shy! Finn, soft! Elijah, soft! Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaxchyhearts/pseuds/peaxchyhearts
Summary: A collection of smutty one shots featuring the Mikaelson brothers.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson& Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	1. Cherries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol eats cherries in such a way that has his usually composed brother itching with desire..
> 
> Pairing : Elijah / Kol
> 
> Warnings : none

Kol was sitting casually on the kitchen countertop, leisurely eating his way through a box of cherries. He wasn't the one who usually ate fruits, but he had recently become obsessed with them and he couldn't get enough. But blood would always come above absolutely everything and anything. That was his number one drug. He was happily eating his way through them when a smooth voice filtered through the kitchen. 

"Get down from the table, brother," Elijah said calmly as he walked in. He hated it when any of his brothers situated themselves on places that weren't meant for sitting on. Kol just rolled his eyes. "Is it physically affecting you, brother?" he asked with a smirk, a playful glint in his eye. "Then I guess not, none can do" he said in a childish tone of voice as he continued to eat. Elijah also rolled his eyes and went further into the room to make himself some coffee. 

Kol had an idea. His brother was always so composed and level - headed and he wanted to test how long he could hold himself together before his composure snapped. He started to moan lowly around the fruit, sucking his lips against it as if he was sucking on his brother's cock. He ate the fruit in a seductive manner, his facial expression erotic as he breathed and groaned around the cherry, his eyes flickering from the fruit in his hands to his elder brother. 

Elijah had just finished preparing his coffee when the sound of his brothers' sweet moans cut through the air. It made his breath hitch, his pants immediately tightening. He hated the power that his brothers had over him but he wasn't necessarily complaining. He would always happily fall into the temptation because his brothers were simply irresistible. He swallowed audibly and whirled around, his eyes widening slightly at the sight. His brother was sucking on the cherry as if he was sucking a cock. As he watched, a low rumble released from his throat, his eyes trained on his beautiful brother. His eyes trailed from his mouth, his neck, his throat.. The way his Adam's apple bobbed with every movement, the erotic expression on his face… 

He soon was too impatient so he vampire sped towards his brother and knocked the cherries out of the way before he claimed his brothers' lips, groaning at the sweet taste of cherries flooding his senses. He wrapped his arms around Kol's waist, drawing his body closer towards him. Kol wrapped his arms around his neck, his legs around his waist, wanting to be as close as possible towards his brother. His hands raked through his hair, rubbing up and down his back as he started to whine, wanting to be taken there and then. The way that Elijah kissed him made his head spin and he couldn't get enough. 

Elijah kissed his lips hard, biting, sucking, nipping and licking at his brothers' sweet lips. He mouthed at his cheek before starting to suck on his neck, leaving dark marks behind on his beautiful skin. He then ran his hands underneath his shirt, smirking against his skin when he felt his brother arch up into his touch. "Shhhhh, patience little brother, patience," he chuckled darkly as he started to take off his brothers' clothes piece by piece until he was stark naked on the kitchen table. His eyes raked over his little brother, taking in every dip and curve of his body, appreciating every inch of him. 

He then stripped himself off his suit before he climbed onto the table and spread his legs apart, running his hands all over him, gazing into his achingly beautiful face. All of his siblings were just so beautiful - he couldn't resist. Kol arched up into his touch, wanting his hands all over him. "Brother please," he said with a soft whine, biting his lower lip, his eyes travelling over his elder brothers' frame. He loved his brother.

Elijah chuckled and crushed some of the cherries that were scattered on the table and started to use the juice as lube, prodding at his entrance and started to finger his hole, twisting and turning his fingers inside of him. He then used the extra for his cock before he slammed his cock into his brother, groaning loudly at how tight and hot he was. His brothers' entrance was so silky and hot - clutching him like a vice. He started to pound his cock at an animalistic pace in and out of his brother, growls and grunts leaving his lips. 

Kol screamed and arched his back in a perfect arch, melodic moans leaving his kiss swollen lips. "A - ahh, Lijah!" he yelped as his brother hit his prostate over and over again, gripping his cock with one hand, his thigh with the other, squeezing hard. He looked up into his elder brothers' face and shivered softly when he saw his expression. His dark eyes drenched in lust, his eyebrows furrowed as he fucked his cock in and out of him, filthy sounds leaving his mouth. 

"Mmghmm, fuck brother" Elijah growled, angling his hips so that he could hit deep inside of his brother. His hand swept over his nipples, pinching and twisting them between his fingers before going back to his cock and thighs. He dragged his rough, warm hands along his thighs before pinching hard. Kol yelped, his skin tinged a pretty pink. His hand wrapped around his cock again and started to pump him in time with his sharp and calculated thrusts, his thumb sweeping over the head, massaging at the slit as he ground his cock against his prostate, making his little brother yell. He could feel himself a bit closer towards the edge and he thrust wildly, his thrusts becoming sloppy and uneven. 

"Cum for me, brother," he whispered in a husky tone of voice, leaning forward to bite down onto his earlobe as he fucked his brothers' body hard. Kol gave a pleasurable scream before he came hard all over himself. Elijah thrust a couple more time before he placed his cum wet deep inside of his brother, filling his insides with incestuous seed. Kol laughed breathlessly, placing soft kisses against his lips. "Don't have sex on the table, brother" he said in a soft, teasing voice which earned him a harsh pinch to his nipples. 


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two eldest Mikaelsons have some brotherly bonding time in Elijah's study, then it turns into something more.
> 
> Pairing : Elijah / Finn
> 
> Warnings : none

Finn was surprised when he was told that Elijah wanted to see him. Even though he was probably the least favourite sibling out of all of them, he was the most civil with Elijah. He stopped still in front of the door before knocking a couple of times. A reply of "come in," was his cue to open the door and to step into the room. It was a nice room. High bookcases lined with books that he collected over the centuries were filled from the top to the bottom and were in top shape despite their age. Finn felt a pang of jealousy. He had loved to read and stuck 9OO years in his dusty casket made him miss out on everything. Readjusting was incredibly difficult but at least he had a support system around him. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by his brothers' smooth and clear voice. "How are you, brother?" Elijah asked with a soft smile, going over towards him and giving him a hug. Finn smiled shyly and returned the hug, breathing in his brothers' scent despite himself. He nodded his head, a small smile playing on the edges of his lips. "I'm fine, how are you?" he looked into his brothers' face. His brother was so handsome that it got him jealous a couple of times. Being considered the least attractive out of all the brothers caused another tiny pang of jealousy to course through him but he shut it down. He couldn't get jealous now over petty things. Not when he was finally out of his coffin prison. 

"Finn, did you hear what I just said?" a voice from in front of him made him jump. He had been so deep into his thoughts that he hadn't listened to what his brother had said. "Huh?" he asked lamely, blushing softly when Elijah chuckled at him, a fond expression shining in his eyes. "I asked, how are you adjusting?" he asked somewhat tentatively. He knew that he had the most difficult transition into the current century out of all of them, a high price for having been in that coffin for nearly a thousand years. 

Elijah regretted it so much but at least he was here now. Kol often took the mickey out of him for being so slow and woefully behind. He knew that the younger had no malicious intent behind his words, but he knew that the other felt hurt by his words, although he never said anything. Even though Finn was older, he still couldn't help but feel like he needed to protect him like a younger sibling. 

Finn didn't know what to say. One the one hand, it was extremely difficult and he sometimes wished that he was back in the terrible box but he knew that he would be back in there and would probably never come back out if he tried any funny business. On the other hand, he rather enjoyed the time that he spent outside, catching up on the things that he had missed. 

Elijah had given him books in the attempt to try and bridge the gap and it helped him a lot and he was grateful. Overall his feelings were mixed. He shrugged. "It's okay, it's better than being in the coffin," he chuckled softly but it sounded fake to his ears. Elijah looked at him with a sympathetic gaze. "You know that you can talk to me about anything, OK?" he said, reaching out to rub his shoulder gently. 

Finn nodded his head. He knew that he would be able to talk to him about anything and his brother wouldn't judge him, even though they may not share the same opinion. He was slowly starting to accept his vampire nature little by little. He knew that it was extremely late but it was better late than never. "I know 'Lijah and I'm grateful," he replied in a timid tone of voice, wondering if the other would be annoyed at him using his nickname. "I'm allowed to call you that, right?" he asked, his voice trailing off slightly. Elijah smiled and nodded his head. "Of course, of course" he delighted in the fact that he was becoming more comfortable around them. This is what he had always wanted.

"So how was Oliver Twist, then?" he asked with a smirk. He knew that Finn was reading the latest book that he had given him and he hadn't been able to put it down since. Finn chuckled softly before moving to sit on the velvet couch. "Oh, I loved it, the writer is amazing and it's incredibly realistic," he said with a soft smile, looking at Elijah somewhat shyly. Even though he was technically the eldest, he couldn't help but feel rather small next to him, not that he minded in any way. Wait? What was he thinking? Finn blushed softly and shook his head, shutting the thoughts down. 

Elijah sat opposite him and observed him. Finn had this dorky and awkward nature around him which made him quite cute and he smirked to himself, his eyes trailing over his body. Since he had been released from his coffin, he could tell that he had been training to keep his physical strength up and he could tell that it had been working, seeing the muscles even though his clothes. Finn noticed his gaze on his body and shifted a little bit, biting on his bottom lip, a flush colouring the apples of his cheeks. Why was his brother looking at him like that? Was he OK? 

He was pulled out of his thoughts again when his brother was talking to him once again. "You have a habit of not listening when I'm talking to you," Elijah said in a low tone of voice and stood up, coming over to sit next to him. "Huh?" he asked dumbly for the second time, looking up into his face. Elijah put his hand on his thigh and squeezed, making his breath hitch. He looked up into his brothers' face and his eyes shone with a dark fire, making him shiver. A sharp pinch to his thigh made a soft whimper fall from his lips. 

"Awe look at you, so sensitive" Elijah huskily breathed into his brothers' ear, making his brother shiver again. "I'm guessing that being in that coffin for so long really has gotten you a bit sex deprived, hmmm?" he continued, rubbing his hand along his inner thigh, loving the way he melted and leaned into the touch. He had seen his brother get himself off countless times since he had gotten out and he was determined to give him something else. He started to massage his inner thigh above the fabric, watching with amused but lustful eyes at how his brothers' cock was thickening through his trousers. 

Finn was incredibly embarrassed but turned on to say the least. His cheeks burnt at the fact that he was indeed sex deprived from all those years in his coffin. He bit his lip and groaned when he started to massage his thigh, feeling himself become hard. He hated the fact that his skin was so sensitive - that he could be turned on by the smallest of touches to his body. Elijah started to run his hands up and down his chest, admiring the muscles and the way they twitched underneath his fingers. 

He pinched a nipple and a filthy noise released from Finn's lips. "Sensitive here, sweetheart?" he decided to tease, rolling his nipples through his shirt, making Finn rest his hand on his knee, arching his chest up into his hands, wanting and needing more. "Hhhhh.. please," he breathed. He didn't know what he was even asking for, he just needed his brothers' touch on him. But Elijah was in a mood so he decided to tease him some more. "What do you want, baby boy, hmm?" he asked, acting as if he didn't know what he wanted. He did know, he just wanted Finn to say it himself. He raked his fingers up and down his chest, making his elder brother whine, his hand squeezing his knee. 

"Just please touch me.." he whined, looking at him with his golden brown eyes, desperation swirling in his orbs. But Elijah just tilted his head to the side saying, "But I am touching you, see?" he pinched both of his nipples again, making Finn squeal, his cock throbbing so much that it started to hurt. He spread his legs out and desperately tried to seek some release."No, touch me properly" his voice wobbled as he spoke, whiny breaths falling from his lips. 

Elijah chuckled softly before turning his brother towards him to capture his lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. Finn groaned against his lips and ran his hands all over his upper body, loving how his muscles felt underneath his hands. Elijah started to nip and bite at his neck, making him lean his head back, giving him more access to his neck. Finn whimpered and tugged at his hair as he started to tease his skin with his fangs. 

Elijah groaned as he bit down and started to drink from him, taking in greedy gulps of his warm, rich and sweet blood, moaning in satisfaction as it rolled down his throat like a wave. His blood tasted so incredibly sweet and he loved the taste of it. He licked and sucked against the wound, placing a kiss to his skin as it started to heal. "You taste so sweet, baby" he whispered thickly, pushing Finn down onto the couch. He stripped him of his clothing, ripping the fabrics apart so that he was beautifully naked in front of him.

He grabbed Finn's cock in his hand and started to pump him hard and fast, twisting his hand around the head, massaging the sensitive mushroom head, spreading his precum around the slit, pushing his fingers against it. He then got down and engulfed his cock in his warm mouth, hollowing his cheeks around it and moaned, sending vibrations through his cock, sucking, licking - swirling his tongue all around the head, tasting the drops of precum. He massaged his balls as he did so, licking up and down his delectable length, making Finn arch his back and writhe underneath him, gripping at the couch, his breath ragged. 

"Ahhh.. Haaaa.. Brother please," Finn whined, his eyes squeezed shut as his brother continued to do wonders to his cock. It was so much better than his own hand. He was seeing stars from the way that Elijah was sucking on his cock as if the world was ending. Elijah continued to groan and moan around his cock, massaging his balls and entrance. Finn breathed, his cheeks flushed pink. "Lijah! imma cum!" he gasped brokenly. A hint of a fang scraped across his slit and he screamed, shooting his hot, thick load down his brothers' throat. "Ahh brother, you are so good to me" he whimpered softly as he was dragged up and his lips were roughly claimed. 

Elijah chuckled against his lips when Finn's hands were struggling to take off his suit. He helped him by stripping out of it until he was only clad in his boxers. Finn groped him through his boxers, rubbing and massaging his cock. "I want your cock, brother please" he whimpered against his lips as he bit down on his bottom lip, tongue flicking out to lick up the drops of blood. "All in good time brother, all in good time" he said as he groped his ass and slapped it a few times, squeezing and running his finger against his entrance. 

Elijah manhandled Finn down onto his hands and knees before rutting his cock against his brothers' ass, running his hands down his back. Elijah hummed softly as he gripped his hips. Finn bit his lip softly. He had never had sex with a man before but he couldn't possibly tell him that. "Have you been with a man before, brother?" Elijah asked as he massaged at his firm globes. Finn nibbled on his bottom lip and shook his head with a furious blush. It was no use lying to him, he would know.

Elijah let out a groan and slapped his ass again. "Fuck, I'm going to take your virginity, brother" he growled into his ear and stripped himself off his boxers. He dug his hand underneath the cushion of the couch and got some lube on his fingers before pushing his fingers gently in his ass. "Hmmmm.. Imagine that.. Your first time being taken by your own brother.. so dirty," he whispered in his smooth tone of voice, making Finn push himself back against his fingers. "Please brother, just take me already," he said desperately. His cock was leaking with precum, dropping onto the couch in small drops. 

"I don't want to hurt you, brother" Elijah whispered as he placed butterfly kisses onto his skin wherever he could reach. Finn just whimpered in response and he chuckled softly and hit his prostate. "Ahhh! Fuck brother, what was that?!" he yelped. "That's your prostate love, it can provide you with delicious orgasms" Elijah breathed out as he massaged the bundle of nerves, Finn trembling underneath his hands. "Please brother, im ready, please take me" he whined in a soft tone of voice, just wanting to be filled with cock. His body ached for it. 

"As you wish sweetheart," Elijah chuckled darkly as he lubed up his cock and slammed into his brother, making him scream his name. "ELIJAH! FUCK!" he screeched, rutting himself back and forth, wanting more and more. Elijah hit his prostate again and again, angling his hips so that he would hit his cock deep inside of his brother. "Oh fuck, baby boy you feel so good!" he growled, slapping his ass, squeezing his hips so that they would bruise underneath his grip. Finn gripped his own cock and jerked himself off in time with his brothers' brutal thrusts. He then came with a shout of his brothers' name. 

Finn was manhandled onto his back before Elijah's cock was thrust into his entrance once more, hitting his prostate again and again, spreading his legs far apart as he fucked his cock into his body, making his brother whimper and cry out. "Cum for me again, sweetheart!" Elijah grunted, pinching his nipples as he did so, rolling them between his fingers. Finn's body was quivering with pleasure and delight, arching his back up high into the air, digging his fingernails into the couch. The pleasure was overwhelming and was making him see continuous stars. A sharp hit to his prostate made him see the galaxy behind his eyes, vision blinding white, his load shooting out of himself once more, covering his stomach white, some of his essence splashing onto Elijah. 

Elijah was becoming close to his thread. Finn was incredibly tight, the tightest that he ever felt. He felt absolutely incredible - the way he was clasping his cock with his insides, making him dizzy. His brother felt so good and he just wanted to fill his brother with all his seed. "Brother you feel so good, I want to fuck you all day and night" he groaned as he felt his brother clenching around his cock, making him shoot his load through his elder brothers body, caressing his skin softly. 

"Brother, I love you so much," Finn whispered softly, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Elijah chuckled softly as he gently pulled out of him, bringing him close, kissing his lips back. "I love you too, sweetheart"


	3. I love so much, always and forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus admires his body in the mirror, and Elijah makes sweet love to him as a reminder of how much he loves him
> 
> Pairing : Elijah / Klaus
> 
> Warnings : none

Klaus was admiring his body in front of the mirror. Caressing, squeezing, rubbing and stroking. He kneeled down in front of the mirror and continued to caress his body, squeezing his own nipple, a jolt rushing through his body as he did so. His hand ran over his abs in appreciation, humming softly as he did so. 

His hand ran over his cock which was now soft but when he stroked it a few times it quickly became hard. He drank in his appearance and a soft smile graced his features. He didn't like to say it out loud in fear, thinking that he would be too cocky but he thought that he had a beautiful body. He worked hard to get where his body was today and he didn't mind. 

Elijah was wondering where his brother was. He had been rather quiet and so he decided to check up on him to see if he was alright. He knocked on the door three times. Klaus was startled by the knock at the door but he wasn't in a hurry to cover himself up. He smiled softly and called out, "you can come in!" and continued to admire his body in front of the mirror, spreading his knees out a little bit as he got himself into a more comfortable position.

Elijah certainly wasn't expecting the gorgeous and soft sight in front of him. He had expected to have opened the door to find him probably resting, not looking so perfect and somewhat vulnerable in front of the mirror, clutching at his gorgeous body. He stepped further into the room and shut the door. "You look so beautiful, Niklaus," he said with reverence as he stepped carefully closer towards him and kneeled next to him. 

Klaus just looked at him through the mirror with a thoughtful and questioning gaze shining in his eyes. "You think?" he asked with a tilt of his head and a hum. His brother just nodded his head mutely, his eyes shining with love. He gently ran his fingertips over his skin, lightly skimming his frame, humming softly underneath his breath as he did so. Klaus leaned into the touch when Elijah started to massage his body with his rough, warm hands. "Your body is beautiful, don't ever think otherwise," he said in a hushed tone as he kissed his cheek softly. 

He picked him up and laid him down onto the bed as he started to worship his body. Placing sweet kisses and nips into every inch of his skin until he was covered in small bites and bruises. Elijah hummed with pleasure as he caressed his brothers' soft skin, delighting in the feel of him beneath his hands. "My precious Niklaus.." he whispered lovingly as he kissed his forehead, beginning to take off his clothes and fold them on the floor, trying not to ruin the atmosphere. He was going to be making love to his brother. There would be enough time for hot and kinky sex at a later date. 

Elijah got the lube and started to open his brothers' entrance, soft whimpers and whines already leaving his kiss swollen lips, wriggling around slightly on the bed, the cold liquid cooling his heated skin. "Mghmmm, Lijah.." Klaus sighed out in deep pleasure as he started to massage his finger against his prostate, making him tremble, his breaths coming out choppy. 

Elijah continued to massage the ball of nerves in hot, teasing circles, watching Klaus' expression all the time. He didn't want the man to cum just yet so he released his fingers and lubed up his cock before gently easing his large, veiny and thick cock into his brother. "Hhhhh.. you are so tight.." he groaned in satisfaction when he felt his tight heat surround his cock. He waited a few moments for Klaus to adjust before he started to thrust his cock in and out of his body, rubbing his inner thighs, grunting and groaning with pleasure. 

Klaus choked up with pleasure when he felt his brother enter his body. The way that Elijah was so gentle and caring took his breath away. There would be nobody else. It was just Elijah. His heart raced and his blood pounded in his ears as he spread his legs apart so that he could accommodate Elijah, gripping at the bedsheets with all his strength, his face scrunched up in an erotic expression. 

The pace of his thrusts started to pick up and Elijah started to rapidly thrust his cock in and out of his body, hitting his prostate with every sharp, even stroke. He raised his hand to pinch and pull his perky pink nubs, watching them become red and puffy because of his abuse. He brought his other hand down to stroke his brother's cock from root to tip, stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Ahh... Brother, I love you so much," Klaus whimpered softly as he wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, wanting him to be closer to him. 

Elijah groaned in response, leaning forward to plant deep, sweet kisses onto his lips as he continued to make love to his brothers' body. "Mhmmm...I love you even more, my dear brother," he whispered softly, voice thick with emotion. He loved his brother so much and he would never get tired of saying so. He hit his prostate more harshly and Klaus cried out his name as he came. Elijah sharpy gasped and shuddered as he came, his body trembling softly. He gently pulled out of Klaus and brought his body to him, wrapping him up in a warm embrace. 

"I love you so much, always and forever"


	4. Body swap???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah suddenly wakes up with a woman's body. The Mikaelson brothers take full advantage their brothers new body
> 
> Pairing : Elijah / Klaus / Finn / Kol
> 
> Warnings : hot and slutty sex, but you'll enjoy it I swear

The siblings were sitting around in the living room doing different things. Klaus was sketching, Kol was playing around with his phone and Finn was reading. "Has anyone seen our dear brother? He's been rather quiet, hasn't he?" Klaus mused with a smirk as he continued his sketch from his perch on the couch. Finn and Kol sniggered. "What's so funny?" he snapped, his eyes flickering from one brother to the next.

"Why nothing at all, don't worry" Finn replied in a cool tone of voice. Kol was about to open his mouth to say something when someone walked into the room. His eyes widened and he gasped. It was Elijah... But as a female. "Oh fuck…" Finn whispered softly to himself as he looked up from his book. Klaus' eyes widened to golf balls as he took in the sight before him. 

Elijah currently had long brown hair towards his waist and he was wearing a long-sleeve white shirt that went down to his mid-thigh. His body was curvier, softer, and feminine now that he had somehow been turned into a female instead. "Uhmm, I think that we have a problem" his voice was sweet and melodic and his brothers looked at him with growing lust in their eyes. 

"Oh not necessarily," Klaus abandoned his sketch and went up to Elijah, desire shining in his eyes. He walked around him, raking his eyes all over his body. Elijah shifted from one foot to another. "What, Niklaus?" he whispered. Klaus just started to undo the buttons from his shirt, slowly revealing his body to the others. Elijah started to panic, "Wait -" he started to say, but it was too late, his body had been revealed. He had somehow grown a pair of large, full tits with leaking nipples. His stomach was flat and soft with curvy hips. His cunt was drenched in juices, shiny and dripping wet, some running down his long legs. 

The sight was beautiful. Nobody said anything for a few moments as they drank in the sight of the gorgeous frame of their brother. "Now, isn't this dirty, brother?" Kol whispered softly as he came up towards him and stood next to him, rubbing a leaking nipple with his thumb, making Elijah moan, a blush covering his cheeks and nose. "Awe, he's leaking so much.." Kol simpered, starting to take big handfuls of his tits, making Elijah sway on his feet. "It hurts," he whimpered, biting on his bottom lip softly. "What hurts, brother?" a smooth voice came from behind him. "My - my chest and between my legs ache so much," he squeaked, dancing on the spot, just wanting some release. "Hmmm.." Finn groped his ass before slapping it a few times, loving the way it jiggled in his hands. 

Klaus then decided that he should be comfortable so he gently took Elijah's hand and led him to the couch, pushing him down. Finn ripped off the shirt so that he was bare, starting to run his hands all over his back and chest. Kol sat down beside him on the couch before leaning forward to take a nipple in his mouth, moaning happily at the taste of the sweet essence that flowed from it. Elijah moaned and threw his head back, making it easy for Finn to attack his neck with kisses and bites. 

Klaus got onto his knees and spread his legs apart, diving into his cunt, slurping up the sweet juices, running his tongue along the swollen clit before starting to thrust his fingers in and out of him. "Fuck! Your beautiful little cunt tastes so sweet" Klaus groaned and lifted his head up, his lips shiny from his essence, his hands rolling the swollen nub between his fingertips, making Elijah scream, squirting all over Klaus' face. Klaus happily drank all his delicious juices, his eyes rolling back into his head at the taste of him. 

Elijah was soon on his hands and knees, his pretty mouth stuffed full of Kol's of cock. His ass was soon pounded by Finn and Klaus was pounding him from behind. The scent of sex and lust permeated the air, the filthy sound of skin on skin slapping against each other and moans, grunts and growls filled the air. "Ahhh fuck, you are so tight for us!" Finn growled as he hit Elijah's sweet spot, making him scream around Kol's cock, making Kol let out a harsh growl and a curse. 

Klaus hit Finn's prostate from behind, making Finn yell out, his eyes rolling back into his head, overwhelmed with pleasure. The brothers soon released and Elijah found himself sinking his cunt on Kol's thick cock, making Kol almost scream in pleasure and delight from how hot and silky he was. He desperately thrust his hips up against his brother who bounced up and down on his cock, tits bouncing in time. Klaus' hands appeared from behind him and he grabbed, slapped and pinched at his tits, making his milk flow from his tits into Kol and Finn's waiting mouths. They were wild with pleasure and desire.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuucckk!" Elijah yelled out as he angled his body so that Kol would hit his sweet spot over and over again. His hands traveled from his tits to his aching clit, rubbing it fast in time with his brothers' calculated thrusts, making him see stars. "ahhh!!" Elijah gasped brokenly as he squirted and creamed all over Kol's cock. 

His cunt was throbbing much that it almost hurt. He didn't even manage to blink before he was lifted off of Kol and onto Klaus. Klaus grabbed his hips and fucked his cock right up his soaked cunt, fucking his cock so far up him that Elijah could feel him in his tummy. His eyes were squeezed shut, his eyebrows furrowed, slutty and pornographic noises releasing from his swollen crimson lips. His body was burning up, his nerves tingling and so on edge. His skin was covered with a light sheen of sweat. 

His pussy continued to clench and unclench around his brothers' cock. His mind was clouded with lust and his cheeks were flushed, his cute brown eyes filled with unshed tears of pleasure. He didn't even know how this even happened. He went to bed one night and woke up with a woman's body, leaking and throbbing. But if it caused him to have wild hot sex with all of his brothers, he didn't mind at all.


	5. In the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two eldest brothers of the Mikaelson clan go off into the woods to hunt, and then they end up having sex. 
> 
> Pairing : Elijah / Finn 
> 
> Warnings : none 
> 
> [Based when they were human]

"Make sure that you do us proud, sons" Mikael said to his two eldest sons as he and the rest of his family sent them off to hunt on their own for the first time. Kol Niklaus and Henrik weren't old enough just yet but soon they would be able to join them. Elijah nodded his head. "Don't worry father, we will" he said with certainty. Finn nodded his head in confirmation. 

After saying their goodbyes, the young men set off on their first hunting trip without their father. Hunting with their father was difficult. He always put them down and made the whole experience stressful than it already was. As they made their way further into the woods, Finn spoke up, keeping his eyes on the path before looking up at his younger brother for a few moments. "Well, this should be enjoyable without father always telling us that we're doing everything wrong" he said with a soft chuckle. 

Elijah snorted. "With you? I don't think so," he said with a smirk. "You are incredibly boring, Finn. You don't know how to have fun. You are extremely uptight about every single thing" he huffed as he added. Finn stayed silent with a smirk playing on the edges of his lips. "Are you sure about that?" he asked in a smooth tone of voice. Elijah just rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Everyone in the bloody village knows so! " he exclaimed. He couldn't believe this right now. 

"I know how to have fun in other ways," Finn said with a soft chuckle, making Elijah look at him with wide eyes. "Just what are you suggesting?!" he said with indignation. Finn just put his things down and made Elijah put his things down also. He then wrapped his strong arms around his waist and looked down into his face.

Elijah blushed furiously but didn't push him away. "Wh - what are you doing?!" he hissed out in a hushed whisper. Finn just smiled softly before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, running his hands up and down his back, feeling his muscles. 

Elijah wanted to push him back. This was wrong, they were brothers. But that didn't stop him from pursuing a sexual relationship with Kol and Niklaus. He had never done anything with Finn before and he wondered what it would be like. But for some sick and twisted reason, it felt so right with them. It felt so different from the other young women and men that he had kissed or had sex with from his village. 

Finn eventually pulled away. "Do you see now, brother?" he breathed into his ear as he started to take off his clothes. "You said that I was boring and wasn't fun," he said with a soft chuckle as he ran his fingers through his hair, twirling his locks between his slim fingers. Elijah started to tremble in his arms. 

"What - what are you doing?" he breathlessly asked as Finn backed him up against a tree and started to kiss and suck at his naked chest, licking and sucking on his nipples. "Oh don't act so coy, brother" he whispered huskily into his ear. "I saw you in the barn with Kol yesterday" he bit down on his earlobe as his hands started to travel from his chest to his lower area. 

"Admit it, you're curious, I know that you are" Finn whispered as he took off his lower garments and put them away. At that, Elijah couldn't say anything. He had caught him a couple of weeks ago in a sexual act with some redhead and he couldn't stop thinking about it. "Stop thinking so much, brother. It's going to hurt that pretty head of yours," Finn's voice cut through his thoughts as he kissed his lips again. The kiss was deep and passionate and eventually a fire ignited between the two brothers as they kissed and touched each other, feeling the arousal and lust travel through their bodies. 

Finn's clothes were soon off before Elijah had ripped them off in his desperation to get to his older brother. Elijah looked at him with lust drenched brown eyes. "Take me, brother" he whispered softly and a devilish look appeared in his brothers' eyes. "Oh, I will" he whispered softly as he laid him down on the forest floor and spread his legs apart, his cock teasing his entrance. 

Elijah gasped softly as he felt the head of his brothers' cock rub against him. He had turned into a sexual deviant engaging in sinful acts with his brothers. Lines had been crossed, which should never have been crossed, but they didn't care. The lines had already been blurred together and they were far too deep in their sins to go back. 

Finn entered his body with a growl, hitting the spot which would make Elijah moan like a brothel whore, his erotic sounds echoing through the area of the woods they were in. "Ahhh brother, please just fuck me!" he cried out desperately, wrapping his legs around his brothers' waist in an attempt to get closer towards him.

Finn growled and thrust his delectable length deeper into his body, feeling his insides clench around him, making him groan with pleasure. He leaned forward and caught Elijah's lips in a firey kiss as he continued to move his hips at a rapid pace, making him moan into his mouth, kissing and nipping at his lips. 

Finn changed the position so that Elijah was thrusting himself up and down on his cock, hitting his sweet spots every time. "Gods, you look so beautiful like this," he gasped, gazing up at his gorgeous brother as he worked himself on his cock, his hands caressing his chest, pinching his nipples. Finn caressed his brothers' cock which was bouncing with the movements. He massaged the head of his cock, making Elijah cry out his name with pleasure. "Oh brother!" he panted and gasped. 

"I - I think I'm close!" He squealed loudly as Finn ground his cock against his sweet spot. "Oh brother, brother, brother!" he chanted like a mantra as Finn continued to pleasure his body. He came with a curse and a shout, his elder brother filling his body with hot and thick incestuous seed once again. Elijah panted, his skin was light pink from the activity as he managed to get himself off his brothers' cock, going in to kiss his lips, groaning with happiness. 

"So am I considered fun now, brother?" he asked with a soft chuckle, nosing at his brothers' ear as the other blushed wildly.


	6. In the woods pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol finds out that Elijah had sex with Finn and then gets him into a trap so that he can have sex with him also. 
> 
> Pairing : Kol / Finn

Kol had overheard his elder brothers' conversation when they came back from their hunting trip. He was surprised to say the least. Finn having sex with Elijah? He thought that he would be the last person to have sex with Elijah. For some reason he didn't feel jealous. Why would he? They were all brothers. 

He only felt jealous of Elijah because he had gotten to their serious and uptight brother first. He had always wanted to break his brother and to see him go mad with lust and pleasure. He smirked to himself as he formulated his plan to lure Finn out into his little trap. 

His opportunity came the next day. "Brother, come with me to the river. You know how worried mother gets when I go alone," he said with a soft smirk. This was true. Their mother was always worried about them going on their own to the river in case they drowned. A couple of years ago, a boy around his age had suffered a similar fate and their mother was paranoid ever since because of it. 

Finn observed his brother. He had been acting strangely ever since he and Elijah had come back from their hunting trip. He finished tending to their horses in the stables before he nodded. "OK then, I'll join you in a few moments, brother" he agreed and Kol's eyes sparkled at the response. 

He smiled softly in return despite himself. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into. After he had finished his duties towards the horses and other animals, he joined his brother by the river away from the village. He was alone as it was getting towards the early evening.

He strolled up towards his brother and smiled. "There you are," he said with a soft smile as he began to strip himself of his clothing and went towards the river. But Kol stopped him. "You are stunning, brother" he whispered in a reverent tone of voice, caressing his skin softly, mapping out his skin beneath his hands like a treasure. 

Finn's hands went to his hair and ran his fingers through it and tugged at gently, humming softly. "I'm guessing that this is what you wanted, hmm?" he said, his golden brown eyes looking into chocolate brown ones. Kol just nodded his head. 

Finn cupped his hands around his face and kissed him sweetly, his lips caressing his, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Kol wrapped his arms around his brother, making happy noises of satisfaction in the kiss. Finn nipped at his lips softly, soothing the sting with his tongue before giving him a firm kiss full on the lips. 

"Let's go into the river brother," he whispered softly into his ear, brushing his warm lips against his earlobe. Kol nodded his head and eagerly rid himself of his clothes before tugging on his elder brothers' hand. Finn chuckled softly before giving him another full kiss.

They both entered the water, the water coming up towards their waists. Thankfully they were good swimmers, their father demanded that they learned as soon as they were old enough to. Finn gazed on his younger brothers face. He traced his finger over his face, smiling softly when his brother leant into the touch like a touch starved kitten. "You are gorgeous, my brother," he said softly and gave him yet another kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist, drawing him closer.

Kol smiled and pulled away from the kiss and looked up into his face. His brother was so damn tall. He leant up so that he was near his ear and he purred out, "then show me how gorgeous I am, brother" he got a husky chuckle in return, making him shiver. "Oh, I plan on doing just that."

He lifted him up, making Kol wrap his legs around his waist for support before he laid him down on the river bank and started to kiss and bite softly at his skin, making sure that he wouldn't leave any marks behind. People were nosy and they would most certainly talk and gossip and he couldn't have any of that. He bit on his nipples and sucked them, soothing the sting with his tongue. 

He loved how perky and full his nipples were. Now finally he had them between his tongue, lips and teeth. "Mhmmm.. You taste incredible, my love" he whispered softly and kissed his lips again before spreading his legs apart, rubbing his cock against his entrance, making Kol breathed out an eager moan, getting himself closer. Finn just smiled softly and captured his lips in another firey kiss as he thrusted his cock into his body, hitting his sweet spot, making Kol groan loudly. Finn drank up his sweet noises like the finest wine. 

He thrusted at a comfortable rhythm for the both of them, releasing their noises of pleasure as loud as they wanted because there was nobody around. Finn moaned deeply at how his brother felt around his cock. He wished that he had done this earlier - he couldn't believe what he was missing out on. This beat having sex with anyone else. Nobody felt or tasted like his brother. Kol was one of a kind. 

Finn changed the position so that Kol was on his hands and knees and he pounded his brother from behind, wild growls and grunts leaving his lips as he wrecked his body. "Nhmmmm.. Fucckk brother.. so.. Tight.." he groaned as he abused his sweet spot over and over again, Kol moaning like a bitch in heat. "Ahhh.. Haaaa.. Finn.. Fucckmmm" he moaned as he began to grind himself back onto his brothers' length, choppy breaths leaving his mouth, his face scrunched up in pleasure.

Finn grabbed his hair, forcing him to arch his back as he fucked him hard and fast so that he could feel sparks and see stars. His brother then grabbed his chest and raked his nails along his skin, leaving light red lines behind as he made Kol bounce up and down on his cock, his nipples getting twisted and pulled harshly until they were puffy and red. "Hhhh.. Let's release together brother," Finn whispered into his ear before he bit down harshly, making Kol release all over the river bank. 

Finn panted softly as he thrusted a few more times before releasing with a groan, lifting Kol off his cock and gave him another sweet and passionate kiss, running his hands all over his body, Kol moaning and panting softly in the quivering aftershocks of his orgasm. "That was amazing," he whispered at last, nuzzling his head underneath his chin, his brother smiling a fond smile as he kissed his hair.


	7. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after being in his coffin for 9OO years, Finn is struggling to readjust to everything and he doesn't feel close to his siblings anymore. On the verge of giving up, Klaus tells him a secret about him, Kol and Elijah. 
> 
> Warnings : self harm mention and suicidal intentions. This is angsty, you have been warned. 
> 
> Pairing : Klaus / Finn

It was so difficult and Finn just wanted it all to end. He was never happy, he was always struggling with something or other, hence why he distanced himself from others because he didn't feel good enough. It only worsened when they got turned into vampires and only then his self hatred increased tenfold. His suicidal tendencies increased and he felt like he was drowning in his self hate and loathing with no way out. His bad decisions led him to be daggered in a coffin for 9OO years. 

Being let out was only worse. The world had gone by and he had missed so much, only causing him to go into a further downward spiral. He was way out of his depth. He didn't understand the culture of the centuries society, the clothes, the music or even the language. Everything had developed so much and he had no idea what anything was. Even the mansion that they lived in got him confused. He had never seen anything like it. 

His siblings patiently tried to make him understand and it was a long, difficult and painful process but in the end, he had enough knowledge of the new and developed world to get him by so he wouldn't be considered stupid, (even though some of his siblings would disagree with that statement). He just felt so lost. When he was human he lived for the outdoors, spending his days adventuring through the forests alone and taking in the nature, even tapping into his witchy side before all of that got ripped away from him by the sword on that fateful night. Nothing was the same again. 

He had never felt close to his siblings - he was always close to his mother. He felt a regretful twinge in his soul but he had only himself to blame for that. He had purposely distanced himself from them but now it was too late. He felt so weak and worthless. Once he had just escaped to the forest, (thankfully it was nearby to their home) and he just cried. He felt incredibly pathetic but he had only himself to blame. He didn't do anything to help himself, only projecting his insecurities onto those around him which wasn't good for anyone.

It all became too much and Klaus had told him exactly what he thought of him. "You are still as pathetic as you were human!" he roared. "You haven't changed a bit, in fact you've become worse! You've never even bothered to help yourself, only project your insecurities and bitterness onto us because you can't be bothered to actually get out there and do something about it!" he had enough of his complaining and whining. He was so close to actually dagger him and to dump his coffin in the ocean so that he could never awake again.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a man, in fact you are a pathetic excuse of a vampire! You don't even act like one! You don't act like a fucking Mikaelson!" He had completely had it up to his neck with frustration. Everyone had been but he was the first one to break and to let the dam break and to let it loose. Finn just looked at him with cold eyes, his expression menacing. He was the most quiet out of his siblings but he was deadly when he needed to be.

"You have the cheek to talk, what a hypocrite you are," he spat out, his tone laced with disgust and indignation. "You say that I'm all this and that, but what does that make you?! Daggering your siblings because you always want to be in control, you are a control freak, that's exactly what you are! You have a lot of balls to call me pathetic when you haven't even helped your own self!" he growled, his eyes flashing. 

But he wasn't finished. "When we got turned, did you guys even bother to help?! Did you even give me an ounce of fucking support to even me that little bit of reassurance that everything would be OK, at least for a little while?" Klaus was listening, every word cutting through his heart like a knife. He had nothing to say because he was correct. "I know about my faults, thanks very much!" he continued, stepping up to him. "Fuck you, Klaus! Do you have any idea what it was like for me to wake up in a new era, practically a new world!?" 

he screamed, his vampire features out on show. "Of course you didn't," he laughed a bitter laugh. "I lost nine centuries! A whole nine centuries because of you! Yes, I know what I did wasn't acceptable and unforgivable, but I'd appreciate it if you'd act as if you actually wanted me here!" His golden brown eyes were full of pain, piercing baby blue ones."I'm tired of being the bad guy, I'm sick of being a recluse, I'm sick of this, feeling worthless and unlovable," he whispered softly. "I know that I shouldn't be complaining because you have had it extremely worse than me, father hunting you and mother seeking out to destroy us.." his voice trailed off, his tone thick with emotion. 

"I know.. You don't have to say anything because I know what I did. I know that I can't get those years back and the only way for me is to try and move on, even though it pains me to do so and I just want it all to end because everything is a mess for me. I'm so fucked up and I'm sick of being treated like a lost cause.. Like there's no hope for me so I get pushed underneath the rug.. But it's all my fault.. I've never felt close to you all.. I never wanted it to be like this but I can't undo it all because it all happened," he whispered, his voice barely audible as he looked down, his eyes filled with unshed tears." I guess that everyone is worthy of redemption.. A second chance apart from me.. " he finished off. 

Klaus just looked at him. He looked broken and defeated. Even though he didn't like him that much, he was his brother and he felt dread as he looked at him. Finn just flopped himself down onto the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest, his golden brown glistening. "Go on.. Say it" he whispered softly. "Say what?" Klaus asked, his voice husky with emotion even though he didn't want to be seen as emotional. "Say how much of a lost cause I am," he murmured before averting his gaze and looked out of the window. He suddenly couldn't look at him.

"There is something that I haven't told you…about me, Kol and Elijah.." Klaus said finally and sat down next to him. Finn's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at his brother in confusion. "What is it? What happened?" he asked, concern lacing his tone of voice. Klaus seemed to be extremely cautious, as if he didn't want to say it. "We've spent centuries together, as you know," Klaus started and his gaze fell onto his lap, biting onto his bottom lip softly. Finn's eyes followed his movements. He hesitantly reached out and squeezed his hand, his larger hand dwarfing the hybrids. "You don't have to tell me if it's getting you this stressed out," he said in a soft tone of voice. What could possibly have happened? Klaus was hardly nervous. 

"We have.." he hesitated before speaking. "We've had sex with each other. Because we've been together so long, our desire, affection and love has progressed beyond brotherly love because we've been protecting and fighting for each other most of our lives, that's why we're so close with each other." Klaus said at last, his voice soft, vulnerable. Finn swallowed. He wasn't expecting this to be his confession. This was the last thing that he expected to come out of his mouth. 

He looked over at his brother. He had seen a connection between Elijah and Klaus, but he didn't make a comment on it. Kol seemed to be more with Elijah but he sensed that something was going on between them, that going beyond sibling love. He felt stupid for asking but he felt like he had to. "And what of our sister, Rebekah? Have you had a similar relationship with her like you have with the rest of our brothers?" he asked, searching his brother's face. 

Klaus nodded his head. "A few times over the centuries," he admitted at last. "Have our brothers been with her like you have?" he asked further. Klaus shook his head. "It's only been me and her," he replied. Finn hummed in response to the information that he had just heard. He didn't even feel disgusted by it. In fact, he had somewhat expected it. The three were extremely close and it was evident that lines had been blurred and crossed over the centuries. 

They had been alive for thousands of years so it was an inevitable thing that happened. For some strange reason, it sounded right for them to do so. "Why are you telling me this? I mean, it's extremely personal and private, right? I mean - -" His words were cut off by Klaus saying, "do you want to be close to us?" Finn nodded his head. That's what he wanted - desperately craved. He wanted to be nearer to them. He felt like a stranger who overstayed their welcome in their own home - he felt like the enemy - the black sheep of the family. He swallowed audibly." Of course, that's what I've wanted. I feel so apart from you all even though we live in the same house" he admitted. 

"Can I tell you something?" Finn nodded. "Kol felt like how you were feeling, apart from the self loathing and other things," Klaus chuckled and moved closer towards him. Even Finn found himself cracking a small smile despite himself. "He wanted to be closer to us. He felt like an outcast but then when we introduced him to mine and Elijah's relationship, he's been better, more happier and me and Elijah feel proud of him for feeling better about himself" he shared. Finn collected his thoughts before speaking once more. 

"And where are you going with this?," he wanted to know. He felt as if he had intruded into something special and sacred. "You could try having sex with us in oder to feel closer towards us. Emotionally and physically" Klaus blurted out. Finn's eyes widened and his breath hitched. "What?" Klaus shook his head rapidly. 

He had been expecting this sort of reaction from him so it wasn't really surprising. "It's just a suggestion, you don't have to do anything, of course" he rushed out, his eyes looking up into his elder brothers. "I don't know what to say. One the one hand, I'm curious but I don't want to intrude - -" 

His words were once again cutt off with a soft kiss to his lips which he found himself returning, his hands finding his waist, his arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer. He couldn't believe he was kissing the last person that he would have thought of kissing. His brother. But it felt so right.

It felt like home.


	8. Coser pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : three days after Klaus reveals the secret Finn, their relationship progresses. 
> 
> Warnings : none 
> 
> Pairing : Klaus / Finn 
> 
> Note : I decided to put all the smutty things into this part, it just felt right for some reason. 
> 
> They needed to let it all out and share a kiss before they didn't anything further than that, if that makes sense to you guys.

The next few days were strange. It seemed like everyone knew what had happened. Kol teased him relentlessly and Elijah just gave him a knowing look. Even Rebekah had given him a smirk here and there. It was safe to say that Finn was embarrassed but not angry. 

His lips still burned with the memory of the kiss and he wanted more. But he didn't know how to ask. Could he just go up to him and just grab him for a kiss? Finn had no idea. He didn't want to force himself onto him but that's what he did with the others, so maybe it wasn't that bad. Was it? 

Finn had tracked him down in his art studio one evening. He smiled fondly at Klaus painting away. He always loved things to do with art, music and culture and he was glad that he was diving himself headfirst into his passions with no regrets. Klaus looked up and smiled softly when he spotted his brother come into the room and go up towards him. "Hey," he breathed. 

He suddenly felt nervous for some reason, he didn't know why. He wished his nerves to go down. It wasn't much of a big deal. Finn smiled softly in return and gently put his brother's paint brush down and wrapped his arms around his slim waist once more before kissing him deeply, tasting his lips and enjoying the feel of him. 

Klaus was surprised to say the least. He hadn't expected for Finn to initiate the kiss but he had. He smirked to himself as he kissed his brother back, wrapping his arms around his neck, reaching up on the tips of his toes to kiss him properly. His brother had this immense warmth and sweetness around him.

He just regretted that he never saw it sooner. The man was broken and needed help. They finally broke the kiss and looked at each other. "That was nice," Klaus said finally, brushing his nose with Finn's. Finn just smiled softly and kissed him again.

"I want to take this further with you," he confessed with a shy smile. "Are you sure?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Finn nodded his head. "I'm sure" he said and vampire sped them towards his bedroom. He slammed the door shut with his foot and laid Klaus down on the bed. He looked beautiful laying underneath him. 

He captured his lips in a deep kiss and began to undress his brother, taking off his clothes piece by piece. "Kol showed me how men make love through images and videos so I have a rough idea of what to do," he breathlessly whispered and Klaus just chuckled at his brother's cuteness. 

Finn kissed all over his skin and gave him bites, leaving bruises afterwards. He hummed softly before kissing Klaus's lips once more. He reached over to where there was lube and he lubed up his fingers and thrust his fingers up inside Klaus, making him arch his back.

Finn curled his fingers upwards and prodded, a smirk playing on the edges of his lips when Klaus shouted out and gasped. "Found it," he whispered softly to himself and continued to thrust his fingers against that particular spot, making Klaus quiver and shake underneath him.

"Ahhmghmm..brother.. hhhh- - oh fuck" Klaus gasped out when Finn continued to tease his prostate. Finn just watched his face scrunch his face up in pleasure and delight, erotic sounds spewing from his lips. "You look so beautiful like this, brother" Finn whispered softly and kissed his brow, releasing his fingers.

Klaus whimpered at the loss of the contact but he was hushed with a soft and gentle kiss. He was about to speak when he was interrupted by a large, thick cock entering his body. 

His mouth hung open in a silent scream, his eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure. He felt so full. Finn was well endowed and he panted softly, getting adjusted to the size of him. It stung a little bit because of how big he was but he soon wanted him to move. Finn started to thrust in and out him, managing to hit his prostate with every thrust, moving with even and calculated movements, making Klaus see stars.

"Ahhhh.. haa.. you.. so.. big" he whimpered softly as he was practically choked up by the pleasure that he was experiencing. He felt a strange sense of pride knowing that he was his first. 

Finn grabbed Klaus and flipped them sideways so that he was thrusting his cock in and out of his body. His brother felt amazing and he couldn't keep his noises in. Rich and lyrical moans left his lips and he moaned in bliss as he was making love to his brother. His hand found his cock and he jerked him off in time with his thrusts, Klaus's body practically bouncing with the force of the thrusts, the bed squeaking slightly with the movements. "You feel so.. good.. my dear.." he growled so deeply and richly, making Klaus shiver a full body shiver as he heard his words rumble out in his ears. 

Finn gasped hotly into his ear and bit down harshly as he felt Klaus clench and unclench around his cock, making his body spasm with the pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before and he loved it. His brother was so perfect. He changed the position again by making Klaus bounce up and down on his cock.

Finn thrusted his hips harshly to meet his thrusts, making Klaus cry out with pleasure, pleasurable tears running down his cheeks, his baby blue eyes shiny. "Ahhh… brother.." he groaned and ground himself down on his cock, making his prostate get hit countless times, the galaxy exploding behind his eyes. "I - - I love you so much," he whimpered softly as he released with a small scream, Finn growling his release after him. 

They both basked in the warmth and glow of their orgasmic bliss before Klaus was taken into a kiss that made his head spin and his insides heat up with lust and love once again. 

"I love you too, my dear brother," Finn whispered softly with a sweet smile.


	9. Belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : Kol and and Klaus enjoy the night life of New Orleans and end up making love. 
> 
> Pairing : Klaus / Kol
> 
> Warnings : slight homophobia

New Orleans at night was a sight to behold. The sky was lit with millions of stars, the street lamps were brightly lit too, making up for the night atmosphere. People were enjoying music, food and drinks, laughing and dancing. 

New Orleans never slept at night and it was the epitome of night life. Supernaturals and humans alike enjoyed the atmosphere as they could do what they wanted without anyone bothering them otherwise they knew that Klaus Mikaelson would be on their necks and they wouldn't live to see the next sunrise. 

Klaus Mikaelson and his brother Kol were enjoying the night life that New Orleans had to offer. Klaus decided to take his younger brother on a date in order to make up for the half century he had spent in a box, although he never told this to Kol. He didn't want to ruin the atmosphere. He showed him everything that the city had to offer, his heart swelling in his chest at how excited he was. 

He loved seeing him excited. The way his warm brown eyes lit up in happiness and giggles fell from his beautiful lips. It made him so happy but he was too shy to say so. "This is the city that we helped built," he whispered softly against his lips, wrapping his arms around his waist as Kol chuckled softly and kissed his lips gently, wrapping his arms around his neck, brushing his nose against Klaus's. 

"Yes. Our city" he whispered back. He felt so close to him - physically and emotionally and the mere thought alone made him almost tear up. But Klaus could sense this and gently kissed his cheeks. "Don't cry, sweetheart. I love you so much and I hate to see you cry," he said in a tender tone of voice, making Kol's stomach take flight with thousands of butterflies. Kol giggled softly. "You make me feel so nervous," he admitted softly. 

Klaus chuckled softly, his dimpled smirk on full display as he pulled away slightly to look at his handsome face. "Is that so?" he purred into his ear. Kol just nodded his head rapidly, not really trusting himself to speak in this moment. Klaus was about to say something when they were interrupted by drunken voices. They were standing on a side road, a little far off from where people had gathered to enjoy themselves. 

"Oh, wouldn't you look at that! Disgusting gays, you're all going to hell!" one of them spat, the alcoholic beverage slurring their words as they stumbled up towards them. Kol's heart dropped. He felt so incredibly guilty for his relationship with his brothers. He couldn't help his feelings and it killed him. At least these dumbasses didn't know that they were related to each other and he comforted himself with the thought. 

Klaus on the other hand was angry. Angry at the stupid and ignorant comment and angry at the fact that someone dared to interrupt his moment with someone he loved so much. He growled deeply in his throat, making his brother shiver softly. He smirked to himself. He really didn't want to disturb the atmosphere with a killing but he couldn't have people talking to him like that. Useless humans. 

If they only knew who he was. The supernatural community in New Orleans knew of the relationship between the brothers but they didn't dare to say anything otherwise they would surely be dead. He placed a kiss on Kol's lips, delighting in the gagging sounds behind them before he went up to them with a smile etched on his face but they could see the danger behind it. 

"You are really ignorant. If you only knew who I am" Klaus delighted in the confused faces of the three who had such bullshit. Another one of them scoffed. "You - -" he didn't get to finish as Klaus compelled him to go away and out of the country and never to come back. He compelled the other two do the same, making them to go to Alaska where they would freeze. Kol watched in shock.

He hadn't expected that. He was expecting snapped necks and hearts littered on the pavement. For once in a rare moment, he was glad Klaus hadn't killed anyone although he could very well have done just that. Klaus returned to his brother and wrapped his arms around his waist once more, capturing his lips in another kiss. This kiss was different from the others that they shared that night. 

This kiss was heated, full of passion and longing. Klaus bit down on Kol's bottom lip, sucking the plump flesh between his lips and teeth, his hands caressing his body. Kol's head spun - he felt drunk. His brother had intoxicated him and he gladly drank it up. His brother was so incredibly addicting. There was something about that made him want more and more. "Oh brother" he whispered softly and gripped his shoulders.

Klaus then hybrid sped them both to a nearby park. Fairy lights decorated the park and he got them into a secluded away from the main area. They were in a small private garden in the park with fairy lights decorating the bushes. He laid his brother down onto a bench and started to take off his clothes, putting them down on the ground before he took Kol's nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. 

He rolled it in his mouth and scraped his teeth along it, making him buck and squeal. His brothers knew how incredibly sensitive his nipples were and made sure to tease them whenever they could. He then started to tease the other one, nipping at both of his nipples before he started to leave deep marks on his neck - showing whom he belonged to. Kol belonged to the great Klaus Mikaelson and his brothers and whoever dared to try and take him away from any of them they would pay for the crime. 

They were untouchable. Klaus took his trousers off along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked in the night air. Kol shivered softly as the cool air hit his cock. Klaus smirked and got down to take his cock into his hand, jerking him off hard and fast. "Who do you belong to?" he growled, his eyes flashing yellow. "Y-you, I belong to you" he gasped breathlessly and rolled his hips up into his hands. Klaus twisted his wrist swiftly and made Kol gasp his name as he came. 

Klaus made quick work of his clothes until he too was naked. He had grabbed a small tube of lube from his jacket pocket before he smeared it all over his entrance, thrusting his fingers in and out, hitting his prostate every time he did so, making Kol see stars. Kol whimpered softly as he felt his length ease into his body but he was shut up with a kiss. Klaus started to thrust at a hard pace through his body, making his brother jerk, jolt, whimper and whine at every stroke.

"Hhhhhh.. b-brother... Ahhhh" he whined as he felt his cock grind up against his prostate, his body starting to feel increasingly sensitive due to the sensations. Klaus had grabbed his hips, pulling him closer before he flipped Kol onto his hands and knees, tugging at his hair, holding him in a firm grip, making him tremble. "I hope that you realise that you belong to me" he growled into his ear and bit down onto his neck, making sure not to break the skin.

"F-fuck yes, I belong to you.. A-always and forever" he gasped brokenly as he ground himself back into his brothers cock, groaning helplessly as Klaus spanked hiss ass in time with his now sloppy thrusts. Kol's breaths started to get choppy and his chest heaved up and down, his cock dragging against the wood of the bench, sending sharp stabs of pleasure through his body. 

He started to grind his cock against the bench, feeling the harsh roughness of the wood and it made tears of pleasure spring to his eyes. "Brother, I'm so c-close" he whispered softly and bit down onto his lips, his hands clinging onto the slabs of the bench. Klaus just growled animalisticly in response and sharply ground against his prostate once more before he filled his body up with his hybrid seed, his brother releasing all over the bench, shivering at the pleasure. 

Klaus slowly pulled out of him eventually and gathered him up into his arms, kissing his lips passionately and sweetly while chanting, "all mine, all mine, all mine.." biting at his full lips, Kol just sluggishly kissing him back with all the sweetness and love that he could muster.

"I belong to you," he whispered softly into his ear, nuzzling his cheek gently.


	10. Take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : Finn takes care of Elijah
> 
> Pairing : Finn / Elijah
> 
> Warnings : none, just pure fluffy smutty goodness ;D

Elijah Mikaelson was a busy man. He was constantly doing something or other, whether it was something linked to their supernatural nature or not, he was always up on his feet doing something. Up in the early hours of the morning until late at night. Finn had observed this for a while and decided to take matters into his own hands and help him. He wanted to take care of younger brother. 

He found him a couple of days later in the kitchen at his laptop, typing away. Finn smiled softly as he watched his brother diligently did his work for a few moments before silently going over to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, breathing in his scent, running his nose across his neck, moulding into his back, bringing him closer to himself, securing his strong arms around him, his large hands rubbing his stomach.

Elijah whimpered softly from the touches and tried his best to ignore it. He nibbled on his bottom lip and furrowed his eyebrows, focusing on the screen in front of him. His brother had such warm, big hands and he was incredibly firm, it was hard to resist. Even Klaus couldn't resist his hugs and touches. He could feel himself feel flustered with every rub of his stomach through his dress shirt. He could feel the warmth of his hands on his skin, a contrast to the slightly draughty kitchen.

"Hmmm.. _Brother_ " he softly whined when he started to press gentle kisses to his skin, making him shiver in delight. He softly blushed when his waist was squeezed. He loved feeling smaller in his arms. Usually he was the tallest - a constant anchor of comfort to his younger siblings. He had to guide them in the right way and to be a role model to them,a good brother figure. But when he was around Finn, all that just melted away and he could feel like the younger sibling for once after centuries of throwing himself into the role of being the eldest. 

A hand wrapped around his bicep and lifted him up and brought him into a warm, broad chest. Elijah shivered a full body shiver as he immediately wrapped his arms around his waist and leant his head on his chest. When they were younger, Finn would often take Elijah onto his lap and cuddle him to himself when the younger was feeling frightened of the storms that whirled around their humble home.

"Relax, brother.." Finn murmured softly and placed a loving kiss into his hair and rubbed his hands up and down his back. Elijah pressed further into him, a whimper falling from his lips. He nuzzled his chest, shuffling closer to him. Suddenly he was picked up in bridal style and was vampire sped up to his bedroom. He smiled softly to himself. He loved getting treated like this - it made him feel so much better. "It's OK.. I'm here now," he whispered softly and lifted his chin up to face him and pressed a soft, full kiss to his lips. 

That's what made Elijah completely melt and eventually snap. 

He immediately kissed him back, passionately and sweetly, lifting his hands up to wrap them around his neck as he relished in the warmth that he desperately needed recently. He gasped when butterfly soft kisses were trailed carefully down his neck and throat, gently nipping at the pale flesh. Elijah breathed heavily and gently tugged at Finn's hair, wanting more from his brother. 

He chuckled deeply and gently started to take off his clothes carefully, laying them down to the side. Then he started to worship his brother's body. "You are so beautiful, Elijah" he whispered softly and kissed from his chest down all the way to his waistline. "Please don't tease me.." he muttered breathlessly and bucked his hips up. Finn just placed a gentle kiss to his hip. 

"I have no intentions of doing so," he said before taking off his clothes and grabbing some lubricant so it wouldn't hurt him. He poured some onto his fingers and then spread his brother's legs out, inserting his fingers up his brother's entrance, instantly hitting his prostate, making Elijah moan and curve himself upwards, grabbing at the sheets. That spot never failed him to see stars and provide him with mind blowing orgasms. 

When his fingers massaged the spot, he trembled and whined loudly, pushing his body up into his hands. "So eager sweetheart, you are so fucking cute" came the deep praise, whispering into his ear, making his skin flush a pretty shade of red in response. He had a pleasure of being called cute and he wiggled around happily, a squeak falling from his lips. Finn captured his lips in a sweet, loving kiss before he lubed his length up and thrusted inside, Elijah's legs immediately quivering in response to the pleasure. 

Elijah threw his head back and moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the pleasure fill his body. "Ahhh.. Fuckkk.." he moaned as he wrapped his long legs around his brother's waist, bringing him closer. He needed to be closer towards him. Finn's hands cupped his waist and lifted him up, making him sit down on his cock. He whimpered softly in surprise, a deep flush covering his cheeks and nose as he was lowered down onto him, forcing him balls deep. 

He started to move up and down on his cock, broken whines falling from his lips whenever his spot was hit. Finn lunged forward to his chest and took a nipple into his mouth, biting down hard. He screamed softly and slammed himself down on his brother's cock, forcing a rich,growly moan from the elder who slapped his ass in response. "Fuckk…so perfect for me, little brother" he whispered seductively and thrust his cock at an animalistic pace in and out of his body, thrusting up, making Elijah bounce up and down on his cock. 

Finn got Elijah pressed down on his bed, his back pressed against the sheets as he began to fuck his body hard. Elijah scrunched his face up in a erotic expression as his brother made love to his body. He twisted his own nipples as his brother penetrated him over and over again. Harsh gasps and whimpers heaved from his chest as his body began to bounce from the strength of the thrusts. A hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed hard, choking him as he got fucked. 

"Ohh.. _Fuckkk_ …" Elijah rolled his eyes back into his head as his breath got cut off by his brother's hands. He ended up releasing all over himself and his brother at the simple touch. A pretty flush covered his handsome face as he realised what he had done. "Ahh.. Uhhh.." he shyly began but was immediately cut off once more as he got thrusted into once more, his prostate immediately getting abused from the continuous assault. Deep bites and nips were placed into his skin and he whined, wriggling closer towards him. 

"So.. _Beautiful_ …" Finn groaned as he approached his impending orgasm. He ended up planting his seed deep inside him, claiming his brother. He gently pulled out of him and gathered him up into his arms, pulling him flush against his chest so Elijah's ear pressed against his chest, hearing his calming heartbeat. Elijah loved hearing heartbeats. The action calmed him right down. Lyrical, deep and smooth. The sign of life. 

Elijah pressed a soft kiss to his lips which Finn gladly returned. "Whenever you feel stressed, come to me brother. I'll _always_ take care of you.. " he murmured, placing kisses all over his face, making Elijah giggle suddenly. Finn's eyes shone with adoration and love and tickled him underneath his chin. Elijah nodded his head. "Of course brother, of course" he whispered softly and settled himself against his older brother's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, getting pulled into a peaceful sleep, aided by his brothers heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : a thousand reads guys! Thank you everyone for supporting this work! Hopefully more will be added soon :D 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this episode of fluff / smutty goodness hahahah 
> 
> Abbiee xx


	11. What's this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : Elijah finds something underneath Kol's clothes
> 
> Pairing : Kol/ Elijah
> 
> Warnings : None

Kol was acting strange. Whenever one of his brothers were in the room he'd blush heavily and look down, making his elder brothers look at him confusedly as they were unable to tell what was going on. Finn and Klaus eventually ignored him, thinking that he had done something and that he would amit to it later on, but Elijah didn't have the same reaction. 

Rather, he was curious as to what his brother was so flustered about. So he waited for an opportunity to attack. His opportunity came soon enough when he found him in his study. He had caught him in the act. He was in the middle of taking off his clothes, his lean, milky chest with his dusty pink nipples on display, hardening in response to his presence. A whimper burst forth from his mouth, a blush covering his cheeks. 

Elijah smirked and stepped over the threshold. _"Hmm.."_ he hummed deeply, clicking the door closed behind him, stalking up towards the younger, his brown eyes darkening, his eyes raking over his body. His brother did have a beautiful body that he loved to ravish whenever he had the chance. 

"What do we have here?" he murmured, his voice creating pleasurable waves to run through Kol's body, shivering at his tone of voice. When the younger didn't answer, Elijah raised his hand to squeeze the back of his neck, softly growling in the back of his throat, a deep rumble sounding from his chest. "Answer the question," he said lowly, his voice descending at least two octaves. "I was waiting for you, Elijah" he said softly, trembling in his embrace. Elijah just oozed dominance and he wanted to submit to him. 

Elijah made a deep noise of approval, trailing his fingers all over his skin, his eyes shining with amusement and lust as he watched goosebumps appear whenever his fingers touched his skin. "And what did you want from me, hmm?" he asked curiously, wrapping his strong arms around his waist, moulding himself against his back, delighting in the way that Kol sighed softly and leaned into his touch. 

Elijah ran his hands up and down his chest, ghosting over his nipples, making him shiver. "I've a surprise for you, Elijah" he whispered softly, his voice trembling a little bit as he said his name. Elijah smiled softly, taking his brothers wrist gently and turned him around so that he could see his face. His brothers brown eyes were filled with hope and desire, yet fear. A strange mix that he hadn't come across before.

_"Oh?"_ he wondered, trailing his finger down his cheek. Kol breathed softly. He could feel his elder brother's breath against his lips. So close yet so far away. He nodded his head mutely, not trusting himself to speak. "Show me," Elijah ordered and stepped back from him.

Kol brought shaking fingers towards his trousers and unzipped them, feeling nervous underneath his heavy gaze. He dropped them down to the floor, biting on his bottom lip as he waited for his reaction. He shifted his weight from foot to foot slightly as he did so.

Elijah's eyes darkened once more when he saw the 'surprise' underneath his clothes. Instead of wearing his usual designer boxers or nothing at all, he was wearing a pair of dark blue lace panties with light silver detailing around the edges. "Oh, baby boy, this looks so pretty doesn't it?" he murmured

His eyes flickered from the panties that he wore to his face, watching how his eyes sparkled. He didn't wait for a response as he growled out the next instruction. "Get on the desk," he demanded, his eyes blazing.

Kol scrambled to do just that, nearly falling over himself to do so, making a husky chuckle release from his chest as he stepped in between his legs at the desk, trailing his palms up his naked skin. "So _this_ is what you have been parading about with underneath your clothes.." he mused aloud, brushing his lips across his forehead. 

"Pretty," he muttered before lifting Kol's legs up so that he was sitting with his legs open on the desk, his feet planted onto the furniture. Elijah pressed his warm, large palm against his bulge, rolling his member in his hands, holding it in a firm grip. Kol breathlessly moaned, arching his hips into the touch, only to have his hips pushed back down. "Stay still," he said, his brown eyes deep. 

Kol just whined in response, his lips trembling. "Please—" he whispered brokenly. "Just _look_ at you - falling apart underneath my touch already," he tutted, squeezing his member as he emphasised his words. He watched, his eyes drenched with lust as his brother fell apart underneath his hands. Kol whimpered loudly and moaned, his chest heaving up and down as he dug his fingernails on the table, practically shaking.

Gosh, his brother was such a tease. "Brother, _please_ " he pleaded again. He needed more of his brother. His mind was dizzy because of the heavy lust he was feeling. His brother chuckled softly before grabbing his hips, pulling him in for a heated kiss. 

Elijah dragged his hands up and down his brothers chest, digging his fingers into his soft and supple skin. His brother was just so addicting and refreshing. He groaned into the kiss, sucking on Kol's bottom lip, pulling the flesh between his teeth.

He smirked at his brother and started to take off his suit peice by peice. Kol's eyes travelled over the elder, catching every movement. He loved his brother so much. His body was just so perfect and he got breathless whenever he was unclothed. His strong, broad chest. His narrow hips. His plump ass and of course his monster of a cock. 

He whined needily and reached for his brothers cock. His brother suddenly tugged on his hair, forcing him down on his knees on the floor. Kol immediately wrapped his lips around his cock, groaning around his length, making the elder richly moan in response. "Mhhm.. fuck" he groaned, thrusting his cock in and out of his brothers hot, wet cavern. His mouth was extremely skilled and he would end up releasing before he wanted to. He pulled his cock from his lips, causing an obscene popping noise. 

"Get the lube from the desk drawer and prepare yourself," came the gut - punching rumble from deep inside Elijah's chest. Kol nodded his head rapidly and did what he asked. Elijah bit his lip as he looked at his brothers naked form. He watched as his brother got his fingers up his entrance as he started to thrust his fingers in and out, stretching himself open. 

He watched as his cock twitched and how his slit was weeping with precum. He stepped forward and swiped his thumb across the slit, gathering up the drops of the cum, lathering it around the head, causing Kol to jerk violently and squeal, _"Elijah!"_

Said man smirked softly and removed his hands from his cock and pinned Kol's hands over his head as he arranged them in such a way that Kol was lying on the desk on his back with his legs wide spread apart. 

Elijah lubed his length before slamming into Kol with a feral growl, his vampire features on display. He plunged his cock in and out of his body, hitting his prostate with every hit, making the desk shake and squeak with the force of the thrusts. Kol almost hit his head against the table and he arched his back up into a curve as he became dizzy because of the pleasure that was experiencing. Elijah's large hand suddenly wrapped around his neck, squeezing as he fucked his body. "Aggghhh.. _Fucckk_.." he groaned dazedly. 

Elijah growled repeatedly as he fucked Kol, filthy noises and words leaving his usually refined lips. "Mghhm.. Fuck you feel so fucking good.." he rumbled as he hit his prostate over and over again, abusing his sweet spot. He felt his brothers insides clutch around his length, causing harsh gasps and curses to leave his lips once more. He sensed that his brother was going to release and he placed a strong hand on his cock, harshly squeezing the base of his length, preventing him to release. 

Kol moaned widly in response. Elijah growled in return. "You will release when I permit you to do so," he declared, punctuating his words with sharp, calculated thrusts, making Kol scream. The room echoed with the filthy slapping sounds of skin upon skin and the wet squelch of Elijah's length travelling in and out of his body. Elijah sped up his thrusts at an inhuman pace as he felt himself become closer and closer. He let go of Kol's cock at the last minute.

_"NOW!"_

When Elijah finally voiced his permission, Kol saw a blinding hot white behind his eyes as he violently came, his body practically having seizures as a result of the intense overtstimulation. His breaths were heavily ragged as he whimpered when he felt his brothers seed enter his body. A hot, sweet pair of lips captured his into a wild kiss as they came down from both of their highs.

"That was beautiful, brother" his brother crooned affectionately in his ear, pulling him closer towards himself. 


	12. Punishment pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : Finn loses a bet and has to crossdress as a punishment. Turns out that it's not much of a punishment after all.
> 
> Pairing : Finn / Kol/ Elijah / Klaus
> 
> Warnings : forced crossdressing (?)

A bet was a bet. And Finn should have never agreed to it. Now, he was currently wearing a deep v necked white summer dress with a high thigh split. The plunging neckline showed off his chest muscles and the split showed off his long, pale legs.

The dress accentuated his slim waist and his shoulders and dainty collarbones were on display. The soft white of the dress prettily contrasted his tanned skin which had darkened considerably since he had been out in the sunshine so much. 

The blazing summer sun had somehow bleached his hair from his usually light chocolate brown hair to a soft honey blonde instead which fell partly over his face, bringing out his bright hazel green eyes.

"I don't like this," Finn grumbled as he played with the edges of his dress, shifting around in the chair in front of the mirror. Kol wolf whistled. "You look great, big brother!" he crooned with a playful light shining in his eyes. Finn just scrunched up his nose and sighed. "I'm _never_ partaking in another bet with you all ever again," he vowed and narrowed his eyes at Kol through the mirror. 

He absolutely hated the dress. Everything was on display - he felt so exposed. But he couldn't help but feel rather pretty in the dress. He ran his fingers through his now long hair. He had decided to grow it out again after he had enough of his short hair. He missed twirling it around his fingers absentmindedly. The colour that it had become was pretty too but of course he wasn't going to admit this. 

Kol just chuckled and held his hands up. "You lost fair and square so you have to carry out the punishment," he said with a soft laugh, walking further into the room, his eyes travelling over Finn's tall frame clad in the dress. He was the one who had bought the 'punishment' for his brother and was very pleased of how it looked on his brother. He actually looked really pretty. 

"But on a genuine note, you look really good, brother" he said softly, reaching out gently to run his hand gently over his shoulder, feeling the soft material underneath his hands. Finn shivered softly despite the summer heat and bit his lip, crossing his leg over the other, unknowingly hiking up the split skirt to teasingly show off more of his pale flesh. 

The reason why he had stated the particular punishment was because he secretly wanted to see how his older brother would look in a dress. His tall, lithe frame would just look perfect in a dress. Elijah and Klaus were hellbent in not loosing the bet, the thought of dressing up in female clothes unappealing to the both of them. But Kol didn't really care. He knew deep down that Finn would lose. And of course he was right. 

Finn just looked at him with vulnerability shining in his eyes. "Really?" he asked, he asked, shying away from him. He felt so exposed in the dress. He wasn't used to the modern ways of the current century - everything was drastically different from what he was used to. He probably wouldn't get used to it but he had to try. Kol just licked his lips and nodded his head. 

"You look so pretty, big brother," he said honestly, surprising himself with the tone of voice. Usually his voice was sarky and sarcastic - but not today. Finn smiled softly and looked down, a flush spreading over his face. Kol held his hand out. "The others will want to see you, remember?" he told him with a smile. Klaus and Elijah had yet to see what he looked like and were curious how it would turn out. 

Finn sighed. "Alright then" he said in a soft tone of voice and took his brother's offered hand, standing up and adjusted the dress. Kol just smiled and then led him out of the bedroom and downstairs where the rest of their brothers were waiting. When Kol approached the living room, he announced : 

"Here he is, brothers" he said. Finn could hear Klaus roll his eyes. "Took him long enough," he replied. Elijah's calm voice filtered through. "Patience, brother patience" he chided. Kol beckoned towards him and Finn took a deep breath and smoothed out the skirt and stepped over the threshold and into the room, immediately wrapping his arms around himself, feeling insecure and shy. 

Klaus spat out his drink in surprise and raked his eyes over Finn's body. Elijah looked at him with admiration shining on his eyes. Finn shifted from foot to foot shyly. "Well?" he mumbled. "I know that I look bad so it's better that you just —" his words were silenced by a gentle kiss to his lips which he immediately returned. Surprisingly it was Kol. "I just said a few moments ago that you looked so pretty brother," Kol murmured, reaching up to brush his nose against Finn's. 

Finn sighed softly. "I'm just shy, I'm sorry" he said and looked down, twirling his hair in between his slim fingers, looking down. The brothers looked at each other and nodded. They were going to show their recluse of a older brother just how pretty he was. Elijah was the second one to go up towards him, wrapping his hands around his waist. "Look at you," he sighed. 

"So pretty" Klaus muttered, rubbing his arm up and down, trailing his fingers against his collarbones, brushing his fingers against his throat. Kol wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, leaning his chin on his shoulder. Finn gasped at the sudden touches and bit on his bottom lip. "Brothers," he whispered softly, his pretty accent ravelling through his lips. 

Elijah just hummed, rubbing his stomach through the material, feeling his muscles twitch beneath. "What do you want from us, brother?" he asked cooly. Finn trembled. "I—" the words that he wanted to say caught in his throat. Klaus tilted his head and looked curiously at Finn. "I want to do something, first" he murmured, his eyes shining with something unreachable. 

Finn furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his brother. "What do you want to do?" he asked. "I want us to go outside with you in that dress," he said with a grin, squeezing his throat softly. "I want everyone to see how pretty you are," he said with his typical smirk. Finn widened his eyes and gasped, his eyes filled with panic. "W-wait, no that wasn't part of the deal!" he protested, his eyes wildly flickering to his three brothers who just wore identical smirks on their lips. 

Kol chuckled softly, loving the idea that his elder brother proposed. "Yes! Let's parade our dear brother outside for the world to see!" he cooed, twirling Finn's hair in his hands, admiring the softness and the shine. A blotchy flush spread across Finn's face and neck. " _Please_ don't make me do this," he whined with embarrassment and fear, looking to Elijah for help, hope shining in his eyes. Elijah was always the reasonable one. But Elijah just shook his head, making Finn's heart plummet towards the depths of his stomach. 

"Sorry, but I also want this brother," he said, pressing a firm kiss to his forehead, causing him to whimper in response. Finn panicked. He was surrounded. He decided to run. He burst from his brothers and towards the back of the house but he didn't get very far because Klaus was immediately in front of him, his hybrid visage on display, walking dangerously towards him, making Finn take several steps back. 

"W-wait no, I'm sorry for running," he immediately apologised, not wanting to be on his bad side. "Why apologise, love?" he purred. "I—" he looked down. "I'm scared?" he squeaked but it was more of a question rather than a statement. "Awe, he's so cute, but we won't let anything bad happen to you now, won't we brothers?" he said with a cheerful smile. "Don't worry brother, you will be safe with us," Kol said with a grin and gave him a pair of shoes to wear. 

Thankfully they weren't a pair of heels, instead they were a pair of white converse. Finn sighed, defeated and put on the shoes. "Can I at _least_ put on a jacket?" he asked. Elijah chuckled softly and shook his head. "No." he said firmly and Finn just looked down. "Fine," he muttered childishly and stomped towards the door, flinging it open. 

" _Ugh_ , I hate you all, do you know that?!" he exclaimed but his eyes suggested differently. A hand slipped into his and he gasped. Elijah just tugged on his hand, pulling him out onto the street. "It's OK, really," he reassured, making Finn walk with him. Finn bit down on his bottom lip softly and turned around.

Kol and Klaus were trailing behind, smirks on their faces. Finn just sighed and finally accepted his fate. "OK then, fine" he said at last and started to with Elijah, Klaus and Kol not far behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : don't hate me for this one hahaha but I suddenly had an urge to write something about Finn crossdressing, I have no idea


	13. Punishment pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : the brothers take him out and then Finn's body gets wrecked
> 
> Pairing : Finn / Elijah / Klaus / Kol
> 
> Warnings : none

Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. Elijah didn't try any dirty tricks on him and it was a nice experience. He still felt shy because he was in feminine clothing but Elijah nor the others never made him feel bad for wearing such things. They were currently sitting in a small bar by the seaside. People seemed to mind their own business and excused the fact that Finn was wearing typically female attire out on the streets. 

They were in a small seaside town in Eastern Italy. Nobody knew who they were - it was nice and relaxing, a nice change from the constant fighting and destruction that came with the job description of being one of the oldest families in the history of the supernatural world. The brothers were currently sitting around at a small table by the window. 

They had a direct view of the seashore. Finn had a fleeting memory of his days as a pirate and he smiled softly to himself. "What are you smiling at?" Klaus smirked into his glass, observing his brother. Finn just blushed and looked down, fiddling with his dress once again. "Ah, it's nothing much," he said shyly. His brothers' expressions caused him to continue.

"I just remembered my days as a pirate, that's all," he said with a shrug. "I miss the sea," he said wistfully, staring out towards the sea, remembering the sail of the ship that he commanded. His cremates were centuries dead. Elijah squeezed his knee comfortingly, smiling softly at him as he did so. "We'll take you sailing again, hmm? How does that sound?" he suggested. He understood how Finn loved and missed his days as a ruthless pirate, dominating the ocean. 

Finn's face brightened up and his eyes sparkled so much that his brothers did a double-take in surprise. They weren't used to seeing him this happy. He was usually so closed off and reserved, hardly showing any emotion. 

_"Really?"_ he said, a wide, rare smile appearing on his face. The brothers felt their hearts flutter in their chests. Finn's smile was so beautiful, it lit up his whole face like a Christmas tree. Kol chuckled softly and nodded his head. "Of course!" he said with a grin. Finn suddenly jumped up with a soft, joyful laugh, suddenly forgetting all about his attire, and kissed Kol, then Klaus, and finally Elijah full on the lips. They kissed him back each with equal passion and fervor, happy smiles on their faces. 

"Thank you so much!" he said happily, his rare smile widening at the prospect of going sailing again. He suddenly got shy and sat down, fiddling with his hands. "Uh, I —" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. Suddenly Kol cut in. "Let's get back, yeah?" he asked and the brothers nodded their heads in agreement. They wanted to get back so that they could spend private time with their brother.

— — —

Finn was thrown down onto the bed and his dress plus shoes were swiftly taken off, leaving him bare aside from his underwear. Finn was secretly thankful that his dress wasn't ripped. He may want to wear it later on. "You may have dominated the seas, brother" Elijah whispered seductively into his ear as he groped at his body, touching up every single inch of him. 

"But you are not going to be dominating us" Klaus chuckled darkly into his other ear, biting down hard onto it, making Finn whimper. He grabbed onto a nipple and pinched harshly, making Finn jolt violently and curse aloud, a furious blush covering his face. He hated how sensitive his nipples were. They were constantly getting assaulted by his brothers. 

Kol had lubed himself up, ripped up his underwear, and suddenly sank himself down onto his brother's large cock, making Finn cry out, throwing his head back in pleasure. "A-ahh!" he brokenly moaned out, starting to thrust his hips up into Kol's tight, wet heat. _"F-fuck_ , ah!" he cried, thrusting himself up his silky entrance, the pleasure starting to cloud his mind. 

Suddenly Kol stopped thrusting himself up and down on his cock and Finn whined. "Wait, wha—" his words were cut off by a large cock entering his mouth and he groaned around Elijah's cock, letting him thrust in and out of his mouth. Elijah growled as he plowed his cock in and out of his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. 

"Brother we are going to _fuck_ you," he rumbled, repeatedly hitting the tip of his cock against the back of his brother's throat, causing Finn to moan around his cock. "And you are going to enjoy every minute of it," Kol chuckled into his ear, brushing his hand across his clothed member, making his cock twitch rapidly. 

His legs were spread open wide, causing him to shiver. Finn blushed, writhing around underneath the lustful gazes of his brothers. "You are so pretty, brother" Klaus whispered, running his hands along the inside of his thighs, admiring him. "Yes, such pretty limbs," Kol complimented, tugging on Finn's cock, making him moan out loud. "Ahh, please" he groaned. He couldn't take it any longer.

Elijah's body was suddenly up against his, moulding into his back, his arms strongly around his slim waist. "Are you ready, brother" his husky voice rang into his ears and he let out a breathless moan. "Yes, I—" he didn't get to finish because a large cock had claimed his entrance, slamming into him over and over again, making Finn shout, his cock twitching violently, drops of precum spilling onto the bedsheets. 

He was bounced up and down roughly against his cock, Elijah growling and biting savagely into his neck as he continued to ram himself balls deep inside of him, his hands creating soft bruises on Finn's hips. Through his pleasure haze, he could see Klaus worshipping Kol's body and just the sight alone filled him with desire anew. He grasped Elijah's knees, throwing his head back in pleasure, his body on fire because of the sensations. 

"So _tight_ , Finn" Elijah growled into his ear, grasping at his stomach as he had flipped him over onto his back, almost causing him to bump heads with Kol as he did so. "Oh fuck!" he cried out as Elijah's cock filled him up to the brim - he felt so full. Elijah plowed through his brothers body, having an iron grip on his hips so that he couldn't move. Kol's hand had found its way to Finn's and he grasped it, soft moans falling from his lips as Klaus was thrusting his cock in and out of him at a rapid pace. 

They kissed each other again, moaning into each others mouths as their brothers continued to pleasure their bodies, their minds clouded by desire. Klaus and Elijah brought their lips in a passionate dance of tounge, lips and teeth as they also shared a kiss, their hips moving in unison. "Let's come together, brothers" Klaus growled, his eyes flashing yellow as he plundered his little brothers body, repeatedly hitting his special bundle of nerves. 

_"Yes!"_ Kol arched his back up into a curve, his hand still grasped in Finn's who looked dazed by the pleasure. Elijah practically roared as he found new strength to thrust and to fuck his cock in and out of Finn's entrance, his member making obscene sounds as he did so. Finn screamed, his eyes squeezed shut as his face scrunched up into an erotic expression, the pleasure exploding throughout his body, making him dizzy.

Elijah's hand wrapped around his cock and pumped him in time with his swift, calculated thrusts, causing Finn to be lightheaded. "A-ahh.. _F-fuuckk_.." he groaned, his hazel green eyes clouded from the pleasure, his eyes drenched in lust. "Cum with me, brother" Elijah growled, his chocolate brown eyes dark with a lustful fire, biting on his bottom lip. He was going to fuck his brother so hard that he would forget his own name. 

Finn nodded his head fervently and yelled when Elijah thumbed at his slit, massaging the head roughly with his calloused fingertip, causing him to see black spots as his chest heaved up and down. Elijah soon released with a shout, filling his brother with his seed. He then brought his brother into a wild, lust - filled kiss, his hands greedily groping at his body once more. "Mhmmm.. So _beautiful,_ brother" Finn could only nod, his eyes glassy.

Kol and Klaus had calmed down from their respective highs and then they were a tangled mess of sweaty limbs, the heavy scent of sex hanging in the air. _Maybe I'll wear the dress again some other time,_ Finn thought to himself as Elijah had wrapped a possessive arm around his waist, his eyes fluttering shut. 


	14. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : Kol and Finn reunite together through their bodies
> 
> Pairing : Finn / Kol
> 
> Warnings : none

The snow was falling in thick amounts, covering the ground beneath until the entire area was blanketed underneath a thick layer of pure, white snow. Kol looked out of the window. It was a purely magical sight. Everything was quiet and still - peaceful. Kol enjoyed the snow when it first fell. Everything just looked so peaceful and fresh. 

The fire was roaring in the background, casting its heat throughout the bedroom. They had no need for the fire in theory but it was a nice addition nonetheless. The door then creaked open and Finn stood in the doorway. He shut the door and came up towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning his chin gently on his shoulder, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Hello, Kol" Finn greeted his brother in that smooth, delicate tone of voice that never failed to make Kol shiver. "Hello, brother" he returned, his cheeks rising with colour by the second. "Here, let me look at you," Finn said and turned him around, gazing at him. "Why aren't you joining the festivities?" he asked with a soft tilt of his head, gently stroking his thumb against his cheek. "You love to party, what is wrong?" he wondered.

Kol sighed softly and leaned into Finn's strong, gentle touch. He took in greedy gulps of his burnt citrus scent, filling up his nostrils and clouding his head. "I missed you," he whispered softly, looking up at him. A kiss was placed on his forehead. "I missed you too," he murmured, tilting Kol's chin up so that he could catch his lips in a kiss. Kol immediately wrapped his arms around him, standing up on his tiptoes so that he could reach him better. He was getting drunk off his brothers kisses.

Finn grabbed his waist and brought him over to the fire, laying him down on the rug which was bedside it. He took off his jacket, then undid his tie, his eyes piercing his - their hazel green colour looking almost amber in the light. He then took off his shirt and pants along with his undergarments and lastly his shoes and socks, leaving him naked, the glow of the fire illuminating his skin, casting a soft glow upon him. 

Finn started to place butterfly kisses all over his skin, his teeth gently coming into contact with him. He placed deep marks on his stomach, chest and thighs, relishing in the way that Kol responded to him. "So gorgeous," he said with a purr, nipping at his shoulder. "Absolutely beautiful," he whispered, nipping his ear before he rid himself of his clothes and shoes, spreading his brothers legs out. The warmth of the fire spread towards his cock, making it thicken and twitch underneath the lustful eyes of his brother. 

"You look like a feast laid out before me, my love" he said with a smirk, his eyes glinting dangerously in the light. He positioned his cock against his entrance before thrusting into him with a growl, his eyes flashing. "Mhmmm.. So sweet and hot for me, little brother" he groaned, hitting Kol's spot over and over again, making Kol moan loudly, arching his back, his hands finding purchase in the rug as his brother continued to make sweet love to his body. 

"Mhm.. Can you feel that, brother?" Finn husked out into his ears, making Kol bounce up and down on his cock, his cock swinging with every movement. "Ahh.. Ahh.. _Yes!_ I—I can feel it" he whined, rolling his eyes back into his head in pleasure and delight, feeling every ridge and detail of his brothers cock and how it touched all of the right places inside. Finn chuckled softly and fucked his cock in and out of his body, groaning at how hot and silky his insides were.

He groped at his chest, thighs and ass, bringing his hand around to stroke his cock swiftly as he pounded in and out of his body at an animalistic pace, causing Kol to go wild with pleasure. He didn't care of people heard their passionate lovemaking or not - he just needed every inch of him. _"Ahh_.. Ff-hmm.." Kol brokenly whined as Finn's expert thrusts destroyed his prostate with every hit of his tip. 

Finn's cock pulsed and twitched rapidly inside of Kol, the veins prominent and thick as they dragged deliciously against his fluttering, delicate walls as they clamped down around him, forcing another growl through him. He gripped his waist and forced him to go at a faster pace, his hips wrecking him in earnest as he made sure that Kol would not be able to walk afterwards. 

Finn bit down into his neck and took long gulps of his sweet, hot blood, feeling it flow through his body as he pleasured his brother. Kol took a few shuddering breaths before he came violently all over the rug, his seed decorating the expensive rug while Finn planted his seed wet deep inside of his body, causing him to tremble, feeling stabbing tingles of pleasure throughout his body. Finn lifted him gently off his cock before wrapping his arms around his waist, catching him in a searing kiss.

"I love you, Kol" he whispered softly into his ear. "I love you too, Finn" he mumbled into his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : A soft, Christmas inspired smut one shot :D


	15. Make me wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : Kol and Klaus have some fun in the shower
> 
> Pairing : Kol / Klaus
> 
> Warnings : none

Kol had tracked Klaus down when he had come back from a run. He had found him in the shower and he smirked, his eyes trailing over his elder brother's body as he drank in his features. Something hot inside him stirred as he got himself out of his clothes and stepped into the shower alongside him, wrapping his arms immediately around him, kissing his neck. Klaus hummed softly, his eyes fluttering shut, leaning into the touch. He felt so good after his run and now his brother was going to pleasure him. It was a good day to be alive. 

"Hello, Kol," he sighed softly, enjoying his brothers touch. Kol smiled wickedly, placing bites all over his collar - bones and neck, wishing that he didn't have supernatural healing as he couldn't mark him properly. Klaus softly groaned. His collar- bones were a weak spot of his. He leant his head back and gave his brother access to his neck. He pressed his back up against the shower - wall and sighed as Kol placed soft kisses all over his chest before going down on him, taking his cock into his mouth, deep throating immediately. "Mhmm... Kol" he moaned. 

He gasped and threaded his fingers through Kol's soft locks, closing his eyes as he relished in the feel of Kol's warm, hot wet mouth around his length. Kol was a master at sucking dick. His lips and tounge worked in a delicious harmony, causing him to cum embarrassingly fast but at this moment. Kol quickly raised himself towards his full height before tackling the elder onto the floor so that he was on his back and he snapped his legs open, quickly pumping himself before he slammed right into him. 

Klaus threw his head back as he felt Kol enter him. "Ahhhh.. _Fucckk.."_ he groaned. Klaus looked wrecked. The constant stream of water cascaded over his body, wetting his curls, droplets falling over his face, pouring over his sharp cheekbones, reddening his full, soft lips, drops trickling down his abs, drops clinging to his skin. Kol growled, his eyebrows furrowed as his teeth caught his bottom lip as he concentrated on pleasuring his brother. 

_"Mhmm_.. So sexy, Nik" he growled as he thrusted into him passionately, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Klaus trembled underneath him, the pleasure sending sharp tingles throughout out his body. Kol grabbed at his throat, squeezing it softly before his hands went to his ass, slapping it and squeezing at the plump, ample flesh and he pinched at his thighs, raking his fingernails over his skin, causing faint red lines to appear only for them to dissappear secons afterwards.

Kol manhandled Klaus onto his back and ploughed him from behind, grabbing onto his hair, forcing him to arch his back. Klaus' fingernails found purchase on the shower floor as he got pounded from behind. He lifted his voice up and cried out in pleasure as his body got abused. He squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered as he felt his brothers cock deep inside his entrance. "Ahhhh.. Kol.. _Fucckk.. Hhhhh_ " he moaned, rutting himself against his cock, grinding against him. 

His prostate was hit repeatedly. The obscene sound of skin slapping skin along with the soft hum of the shower causing a constant pour of water over their bodies, cooling down their heated skin. Kol tugged a hand through his hair, pushing his hair out from his eyes as he gripped his brothers hips in an iron grip, his hips moving at a constant pace, the water damping every part of him. The water droplets fell over his biceps, wetting his attractive muscles as they moved swiftly in pounding into Klaus with all the strength that he had in his body.

He could feel himself coming closer and closer. He growled and grabbed Klaus' hips and forced him to bounce up and down on his cock. Kol turned him around so that he could see his gorgeous face. He moaned deeply, rolling his eyes back into his head as he felt Klaus' insides clench around his cock, spurring him on to release his seed up into his brother. 

Kol came with a shout, cursing out in a language dead to man as he felt Klaus' insides flutter around him, causing him to release once again. Klaus practically howled, releasing all over Kol's chest, decorating his skin white. Klaus' skin was tinged pink as was Kol's as their lips crashed together, running their hands all over, happy moans leaving their lips as they felt each other. Kol breathlessly chuckled as he felt his brother move against him again. 

"Not fully satisfied yet?" he teased, his warm brown eyes twinkling playfully. "Shut up," Klaus grumbled before getting off Kol, pushing him down into position before slamming into his entrance. Kol moaned towards melodically. It was going to be a long session. 


	16. A pleasurable morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : Finn loves Elijah's cock and gifts him with a morning blowjob. Elijah then gifts him with a passionate round of morning sex.
> 
> Pairing : Elijah / Finn
> 
> Warnings : none

Finn loved Elijah's cock.

It was the perfect length and thickness with a plump mushroom head, protruding veins and round balls nestled at the base of it. The skin of his circumcised cock was silky yet firm. It tasted so good and Finn loved the feel of it in his mouth. So that's how he found himself nuzzling his face against Elijah's clothed cock beneath his sleeping pants. His mouth watered as he thought about engulfing his cock in his mouth, feeling every ridge on his tongue, savouring every inch of him.

He couldn't wait any longer for him so in one swift motion he had removed his pants along with his boxers, exposing his cock to the open air. Finn immediately wrapped his lips around his cock and hummed in delight at the taste of him, causing pleasurable vibrations to shoot up Elijah's spine, making him shiver, a soft and breathy moan falling from his lips, a calm expression on his face.

He grabbed the base and squeezed, twisting around his hand around the inches that he couldn't reach with his mouth as he sucked him, feeling every part of his cock in his mouth as he rolled his eyes back into his head, relishing in the feeling of his thick, veiny cock in his mouth. Elijah now moaned louder, arching himself up into the touch, grabbing at the pillows.

A soft flush covered his cheeks and nose as his eyebrows were furrowed, his expression erotic, his mouth hanging open as he started to thrust his cock in and out of his mouth. He didn't even care who's mouth it was. Just the feeling of waking up and his cock was surrounded by heat was the best thing ever. "Mhhmm.. _Fuckk_.." he breathed, his hand traveling down to tangle his fingers in his brothers hair, spreading his legs wide to accommodate him.

Finn groaned at the feel of his hand tangled in his hair, taking more of his length down his throat, massaging his balls in time with his sucks. Elijah moaned loudly especially when Finn's tounge and lips sucked and licked at his slit, causing multiple stabs of pleasure to shoot through him, his limbs quivering. "Fuck _yes_ , just like that," he groaned deeply, encouraging him further. Finn eagerly complied, happy moans falling from his lips as he took more and more of his brothers' length, his fingers brushing at his entrance softly as he did so.

He smiled around his length, looking up at Elijah through his eyelashes even though the other males' eyes were closed. Finn loved that erotic, beautiful expression on his face. That meant that he was pleasuring him the way he was supposed to do. He ran his tounge from all the way from his fat, round balls, running his tongue along the pulsating veins until he came towards the tip.

He sighed in pleasure and his tounge, lips and teeth danced around the head of his cock, his tongue dipping into the slit every now and then as he did so, making Elijah's body tremble softly above him.

A calculated twist of his wrist and a flick of his tongue caused Elijah to cum harshly down Finn's waiting throat, sighing happily once again at the taste of his cum. He gently placed soft kisses all along his thighs as he finished. Elijah waited for a few moments before opening his eyes slowly to see his elder brother looking straight into his eyes, making him shiver.

"Well, isn't this a lovely way to wake up in the morning," he said slowly, his thick, groggy voice sending shivers down his spine.

Finn smirked and leant up, kissing his lips deeply. "All for you, brother" he whispered softly, caressing him gently. Elijah growled, tasting himself on Finn's tounge, causing a rush of possessiveness to flow through him. "I've had my pleasure," he husked out as he ripped off his brothers pants along with his boxers, manhandling him down onto the bed so that he was underneath him. Finn shivered in anticipation for what was going to happen next, biting at his lip as he was put into the desired position.

"Now it's your turn," he whispered as he plunged right into his entrance, making his brother yell out in pleasure, his hands flying towards Elijah's torso, raking his fingernails down his skin, causing red lines to appear. Elijah growled, squeezing his thighs harshly as he rammed his cock repeatedly in and out of his body at an animalistic pace, throwing his head back in pleasure as he hit his prostate again and again, groping at his body as he did so, feeling every part of his firm skin beneath his hands.

Finn made a noise, a mix between a gasp and a squeal as his sweet spot was hit repeatedly, causing him to see stars. He spread his legs open and he arched his back off the bed as he ground himself against his brothers length, wanting and needing to feel more of him. He was obsessed with the feeling of Elijah's big fat cock wrecking his insides, causing him to be felt even in his stomach, making him so full.

"Fuck _yes_! _Fuck_ me just like that!" he slurred, his hazel green eyes drenched in lust as he looked up at his brother, his own eyes dark chocolate pools of primal lust as he continued to plow through his brothers body, his cock pulsating through his brothers walls.

He suddenly let out a nose akin to a roar, making him almost flinch in surprise at the sound and suddenly flipped them over so that Finn was thrown onto his stomach and Elijah was starting to plough his ass, slapping and squeezing it as he did so, filthy noises leaving his lips as his hips moved like a clockwork. Elijah's cock reached every part of his insides. His cock reached every nook and cranny. Finn _loved_ it. 

Finn stretched out like a bitch in heat, clutching at the bedsheets like his life depended on it, knuckles turning white as his body thrummed with pleasure and delight. He couldn't even see properly - the life was getting fucked right out of him and he was enjoying every moment.

His cock was rubbing against the sheets and more hot stabs of pleasure shot through him, causing him to shake from his head towards his toes, his mind clouded by the pleasure he was experiencing.

This was probably the best fuck that he had in centuries. A large hand was suddenly around his stomach, making him yelp, panting softly as he whined in confusion. A few beats of silence passed between the brothers, but it was soon broken by Elijah's large hand cupping his slim, narrow hips as he plunged impossibly deeper into his ass, making Finn scream, his noise bouncing off the walls. He didn't even care if they were potentially disturbing the others.

He was having a good sex session and he was going to make everyone aware of the fact. The scent of sex and sweat hung in the air, the sound of skin on skin slapping together as the brothers revelled in their burning lusts for one another, growls, grunts and moans filling the air - a heady sensation of the deepest, primal desires or the both of them.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck, fuck_.." Finn chanted breathlessly, his tone of voice rising each time. His body bouncing with the movements. Elijah growled, the noise rumbling deep inside his chest. He reached around and pumped his cock in his hand - strong and smooth strokes from root to tip. 

Finn's head hung back, his pretty throat and neck on display, his skin shiny with a thin layer of sweat. He could feel himself getting closer and closer towards the edge, the coil of heat in his stomach just waiting to be released.

A swipe of a rough thumb to his slit and a sharp thrust to his prostate had Finn yelling, sparks of pleasure firing in him as he came hard all over himself and the sheets, groaning in the sensation of his orgasm. Finn whimpered as he felt himself getting filled by his brothers seed, so much that his stomach started to bulge ever so slightly.

He gasped in surprise as he looked down at himself in his pleasure - dazed state and saw his slightly bulging tummy. He whined as Elijah rubbed at his stomach possessivly, growling in his ear.

Finn sighed at the gentle care he gave him, butterfly kisses were bestowed on his skin before his lips were captured in a soft, loving and passionate kiss, strong arms around his waist, crushing him to a warm, broad chest.

"Good morning, brother" he whispered softly on his lips, making Finn smile, his eyes sparkling. "Good morning to you too," he said with a soft chuckle.


	17. “You are so tiny, brother”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : Finn adores how tiny Kol is compared to him
> 
> Pairing : Finn / Kol
> 
> Warnings : none

Physically, Kol was the smallest vampire out of the brothers. He was small yet his body was curvy and compact along with lean muscles, making him extremely desirable. His body along with his innocent puppy features made him so gorgeous and Finn loved him so much for it. He loved comparing their hand sizes, even when they were teens, teasing him for lighthearted, innocent fun. He would always wrap his arms around his waist whenever they were together and it often caused curious looks to be sent their way whenever they were together. 

"You are so small," he would say and Kol would blush deeply and punch him lightly against the shoulder. "Even smaller than Klaus," he would add in a hushed whisper, chuckling into his ear, nibbling on the outer shell. 

Just the size differences in general between him and Kol sent tingles down his spine. Finn would always deliberately slip his large hands into Kol's smaller ones, immediately dwarfing Kol's hand in his. He would caress his hands, stroking and squeezing them, looking up every so often into his face, his eyes shining softly. 

He loved trapping his bigger body up against Kol's smaller one against the wall and hear the surprised noises leaving his lips, his cheeks flushing as he attempted to remove his older brother from him. Finn would always run his large hand all over his stomach and splay his fingers apart on him, marvelling with a soft smile on his face at how his hand covered practically the whole expanse of his stomach. Kol would wriggle and say "oh my gosh Finn, stop it", but of course he wouldn't. That would just encourage him further. 

Kol would just blush and wriggle more underneath him until Finn eventually relented, letting him go with a chuckle but always looked after him with a lustful but amused expression in his eyes. He loved the curviness of his hips and ass, he loved the thickness of his thighs and the thinness of his waist. He loved everything about him, down to the very bare bones. 

Kol was absolutely perfect in his eyes. Finn could gaze at him all day until he got threatened by Kol who said that he would take his eyes out if he kept on staring. Finn would just roll his eyes playfully at him and lunge for the smaller vampire, attacking the skin he could reach with soft kisses and nips, whispering loving things in his ears, making him flush scarlet, soft whimpers and whiny breaths leaving his lips. 

The words would make the younger squeal, his hands flying up once more to try and budge him, but of course Finn wouldn't move. He enjoyed planting himself on top of the smaller man. His body felt so good against his. He simply couldn't get enough. Then he would just gather Kol up into his arms and just hold him for hours on end, surrounding himself with his warmth and soft beauty.

They were currently sitting on the couch, watching a TV show. Finn didn't really understand the entertainment of the current century, but he was trying his best to, mainly for the sake of himself so his family wouldn't give him pitying looks whenever he got confused about something. Kol had taken his glass from the coffee table and took a swig of his drink. Finn's attention immediately went toward his hands. When it came to Kol, he really couldn't help himself. 

When he was finished, he gently took Kol's hand in his and laced their fingers together, looking at how they were entwined. Kol glanced over at him and smiled, squeezing his hand in response. Finn's smile widened and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. "Hey you," he said in a soft tone of voice, full of affection for him. "Hey, yourself" he almost purred, looking at his elder brother through his eyelashes. 

Finn smiled and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck. He loved the soft yet masculine scent of him. "Hmm.. I love you," he whispered softly and kissed his soft chocolate locks. Kol hummed softly in satisfaction. "I love you too," he returned with a bright smile on his face, looking upwards at him. Finn smiled and leant down, pressing his lips against Kol's, engaging in an upside down kiss.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you," he whispered softly, lifting Kol up and turning him around, causing him to lie with his back pressed against the couch. Kol smiled softly, wrapping his legs around his waist. Finn ran his hands up and down his chest. "You are wonderful, Kol" he said lovingly as he began to take off his clothes, not stopping until he was completely naked underneath him. 

He smiled as his naked body was revealed, pressing kisses all over him, causing Kol to shiver and arch his back into the touch. Finn smiled as he kissed and nipped all the way down his stomach and took Kol's cock deeply into his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. This caused a low groan to sound from him and he immediately tangled his fingers into his long, soft chocolate colored stands. 

"Mhm.. Brother," he whined breathlessly, spreading his legs out in order to accommodate him further. Finn moaned around his cock, sending vibrations to his cock, making Kol buck himself up into him, moans spilling from his lips. Finn swirled his tongue around the head, pressing it flat around the slit before dragging the tip of his tongue against it, tasting the salty yet sweet essence that collected there. He ran his lips along the veins that pulsed and he pressed a soft yet teasing kiss to the underside of his cock before pulling away. Kol whined at the loss of contact but Finn calmed him with a gentle kiss. 

He then quickly disposed of his clothes before plunging his cock deep inside, making Kol ride him. "Fuck yes, you feel so good little brother," he husked out, his large hands clasping around his small waist, rubbing his hips, waist, thighs and ass as Kol ground himself against his cock. It always gave a stinging yet pleasurable burn whenever Finn entered him. After all, he was the largest out of the brothers and he took great pride in that fact. 

Kol gripped his shoulders and bounced himself at a rapid pace, Finn thrusting himself up and hitting his prostate each time. "Fuck yes, baby boy," he groaned lowly as he slapped his ass, kneading the flesh between his hands. Whimpers, moans and groans left Kol's lips as he worked himself on his brothers' cock. "Aaahhh.. fffucckk.. F-finn!" he squealed in surprise as he was flipped over onto his hands and knees, starting to be roughly taken from behind. He gripped onto the fabric of the expensive couch, his body spasming from the strong and powerful thrusts. He felt dizzy with pleasure. 

Finn slapped his ass in time with his thrusts, growls leaving his lips as he spewed dirty things to his brother that made him blush, a deep red colour spreading all over his body. Kol practically drooled as his eyes rolled back into his head as powerful, calculated thrusts were bestowed on him. "I'm going to wreck you, brother" he growled as he panted into his ear, biting harshly onto the skin of his neck and throat. 

"I'm going to wreck that tiny body of yours," he growled again as he punctuated each word with a harsh thrust to his prostate, making Kol see stars. He whimpered brokenly as he pressed himself up against the elder, whining as Finn's hands continued to grope his body. The breath was knocked out of him as he was slammed onto the couch and then fucked at supernatural speed. Kol screamed, the loud, erotic noise bouncing off the walls.

The TV wouldn't be able to cover the noises now. Finn dragged his hands along his thighs and harshly pinched, slapped and squeezed them in time with his thrusts, pants and grunts leaving him. Kol felt as if he was being torn apart. Finn's cock reached all the places inside of him which made him quake and shiver. Kol had gripped the arm of the couch, his fingers making indents because of the force. Kol arched his back higher as he felt himself approaching. "Aa-ahh—" he cried as Finn slammed yet again into his abused prostate, causing tears to well in his eyes as he started to cry as he got pounded. 

Finn felt himself approaching as well and so he grabbed Kol by his waist and wrapped his strong arms around his torso before moving his hips again with supernatural speed, making Kol brokenly scream out, tears falling from his cheeks. Finn growled and moaned as he felt Kol's insides clutch his cock and flutter around him, taking him inside well. Finn raked his hand down his chest as he caused Kol to cum with a shriek, spreading his seed all over the couch. 

Finn not long after filled his brother with his barren seed with a growl and moan. Kol trembled and whimpered in his arms, his body still spasming from the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm. Finn smiled softly and sped up towards his room in order to give him a bath. Kol shivered in pleasure as the elder started to wash him once the bath had been prepared.

"Thank you so much, brother" he whispered hoarsely in a shaky tone of voice. Finn inwardly smirked as he saw how wrecked Kol was. He smiled, pulling his youngest brother into a slow, deep kiss. "You're welcome," he said, pressing a kiss on his brow.


	18. “I like when you are hurt, brother”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Elijah enjoys it when Finn gets hurt 
> 
> Paring: Elijah / Finn
> 
> Warnings: none

Elijah _loved it_ when Finn was in pain.

He remembered when he was down with a fever and it was his turn to tend to him to watch over him that night. He could hardly contain his perverted delight when it was his job to do. His parents gave him curious looks when they noticed his happy face when they told him that it was his turn to take care of Finn. But instead of feeling annoyed, he was feeling excited.

And oh, so sinfully aroused. To see his flushed skin, his glittering hazel green eyes wide as soft pants left his hot pink lips as whiny breaths and moans of pain and discomfort spilled out, writhing around. That caused him to see flashes of Finn’s soft, flushed skin. He loved the softness and smoothness of his skin, but he could feel the sturdiness underneath it. Finn was perfect in his eyes.

Tall, strong and broad. To see him whimper like a wounded puppy when he was in pain did things to his mind and body that he should not have been feeling, but he did not care. The young, horny, teenage Elijah back then had been heavily turned on at that time and he resisted shivering in delight as he watched him wriggle around in pain, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. He smiled softly at the memory as he looked down at his book. He was not really paying attention to the words written on the pages, though. He was too distracted by casting his mind back to when he felt the lustfulness for his older brother for the first time.

_He pushed his hand up the hem of his light cotton shirt, eliciting a pitiful mewl as Finn arched his body up into the touch. He relished in the feel of his skin underneath his hands. He simply could not get enough. His hands were cool against Finn’s heated skin, giving him the relief that he so desperately needed at that moment. He whined high in his throat as he chased after the soothing, gentle touch. “Sshh... Brother, it’s OK...” he whispered, gently pulling the shirt off him, revealing his chest covered in a sheen of sweat. “Mhm… Lijah...” he slurred, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as he caressed his body with his hands and the cloth…_

He was pulled out of the memory by Finn. He smirked to himself but shivered when he heard the gentle tone of his voice tickle his senses. “There you are, I was looking for you,” the elder said softly, his eyes sparkling as he went over to sit next to him, looking into his eyes. It took every ounce of his self-control to not attack him right there and then. He just looked so beautiful. He just wanted to tackle him down to the ground and take him there and then, to hear his sweet moans of pleasure bounce off the walls, to feel his strong body in his big hands.

“You have been rather distant towards me lately.” the vampire trailed off as he bit his lips, a sad, soft look creeping into his eyes. Elijah looked up from his book and turned towards his side to look at him when he heard that and allowed his eyes to rove over his features, feasting his eyes on every part of him as if he were afraid that he would disappear before his eyes. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked in a soft tone of voice, looking up at Elijah but he could see the fear simmer in his eyes, his bright hazel-green eyes fixed on his rich, warm hazel brown ones. Gosh, he loved his eyes so much. That was his favourite feature. Elijah's breath caught in his throat at that. He hated it when Finn was sad.

But he still could not help the gentle thrum of pleasure vibrate through him because he knew that he was the cause. Finn’s quiet voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Do you not love me anymore?” Elijah gasped and leaned closer towards him. “Oh, Gods no..” he breathed, trailing his knuckle down his soft cheeks, looking into the bright eyes that were slowly blinking at him. He was just so expressive. “I love you so much,” he whispered, leaning closer towards him. Finn seemed happy by this answer and he smiled brightly, his eyes shining.

“And I love you too,” he said simply but he meant it with all his heart. Elijah’s heart swelled. _He made it so easy._ “But I've something to confess...” he said after a few beats of silence. Finn tilted his head towards the side and looked at him curiously. “What is it?” he asked in a soft tone of voice. Elijah decided to be upfront with him. “Do you remember when you became sick with that fever when we were human?” he asked, his eyes traveling over his face. Finn collected his thoughts, seeming to think about it and he nodded.

“Mhm, I remember,” he said in response, wondering where he was going with this. Elijah smiled his lopsided smile, teeth on display. Finn smiled a toothy smile back at him. “I liked it,” he blurted out. Finn looked confused. “You liked what, Eli?” he frowned softly as he was trying to understand what he was saying. Elijah bit his lip softly. Finn smiled gently and pulled his lip from his teeth and kissed his lips softly, causing Elijah to immediately kiss him back, his hands rubbing his sides. Finn rubbed his hand up and down his broad chest before he pulled away, nipping at his lip as he did so. “

You can tell me, it’s OK,” he reassured him, but he felt a little worried as Elijah was never nervous. “When you were in discomfort, I liked it. I loved seeing you flushed and hot, writhing around,” he said, biting on his lip. Finn’s breath hitched as he listened to him. He had not been expecting this sort of confession from the younger. But it made him curious... What else did he like? “Especially when I put my hands underneath your clothes...” his voice had descended an octave. He was speaking in a rich, seductive, and lyrical tone which made ripples of pleasure wash through him, burning him from the inside out. “So, you like it when I get hurt?” he asked, looking at him in the eyes.

Elijah nodded. Finn smirked. “So, you want to hurt me?” he asked, looking into his deep brown eyes. “Yes….” He breathed, his eyes darkening with lust. He then, at vampire speed, got up and smashed Finn against the wall, the back of Finn’s head banging against it, making him gasp breathlessly. Then Elijah grabs Finn by his throat and whirls around, throwing him onto the desk, causing him to groan lowly at the back of his throat, his whole weight being thrust against it and bites down hard into Finn’s neck, making him make a noise, a mix between a moan and a grunt, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his whole body pliant underneath Elijah’s. Finn’s head was spinning, his body was sensitive from the harsh contact from the hard contact. 

His clothes were then harshly ripped off and then he felt his brother’s cock slam into him, his prostate hit instantly. Elijah pounds Finn hard against the desk, wrapping his long legs around his waist as he continuously pounds into him. Finn arches his back against the surface and moans deeply in pleasure at the feel of his brother’s member filing him up to the brim. Then, Elijah speeds them towards the couch and continues to plow his brother roughly from behind, Finn digging his hands into the fabric, moans, gasps and curses leaving his lips.

“Aaahhhh, _‘Lijah!”_

“Ffuucckk… _Finnn...”_

Elijah groans as he fucks his cock in and out of Finn’s abused entrance, slapping his ass in time with his thrusts as his other hand grips his hand, pulling at the strands painfully as he does so. Finn does not even have time to voice his pleasure when he gets flipped over on his back, then pounded harshly once again. Elijah’s husky and seductive voice filters through his ears when he whispers, “do you like this?” he murmurs as he crushes his balls in his hands, causing him to almost scream from the iron grasp, arching his body up into his touch – unable to get enough. “Yes! I love it sooo much,” he slurs and looks at his brother through his lust drenched eyes.

“Good.”

He grunts and grabs his hips and begins to force him to bounce up and down on his cock, laboured breaths and moans slipping from his lips. Elijah smiled through the lust-filled haze and then pulls him into a passionate but rough kiss as he continues to thrust roughly up him. He could feel himself getting closer and

so he thrusted harder against him, gripping his hips in an iron clutch as he did so. “Ah!” Finn yelped, grinding himself against his cock. He could feel himself approaching fast. He gasped suddenly and looked down when he felt his balls being crushed once more, causing him to tilt his head back, his throat and neck on display which Elijah took advantage of and bit hard into his throat, drinking his blood once more, causing Finn to cum almost instantly, the pain and the pleasure mixing perfectly in a ball of lust. Elijah kissed Finn’s wound and pounded himself a few more times before the vampire came hard up his entrance, making Fin whimper in response.

“Mmghm…that was fun,” he whispered as he nuzzled his neck, basking in his post-orgasm glow, his brother’s hand rubbing his back up and down chuckling into his ear.


	19. Pretty pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Elijah has some fun
> 
> Pairing: none
> 
> Warnings: none

Elijah had never been the one to indulge himself in what the world had to offer. He had always preferred the simple ways of life, but unfortunately that had been taken away from him when his parents transformed them all into vampires. His life had never been the same again, and he had been forced to adapt to the many customs and cultures, lest anyone found out about his true nature. But there was one thing that he allowed himself to enjoy and indulge in without anyone noticing.

Pretty clothes.

He couldn’t remember exactly when he had started liking these sorts of things – after all, he had been on the earth for thousands of years and soon people and places blur together until you can’t quite decipher them. But he could remember one memory for when he had started his little obsession. The year was 1530 in Italy.

* * *

_Verona, Italy 1530_

_“Want to come along with me, brother?” Rebekah had asked her eldest brother, sitting on the desk where he was reading a paper. Elijah looked up from what he was doing, raising his eyebrows. “And what are we going to be doing outside, sister?” he questioned, pushing the paper aside, focusing his full attention on the blonde. Rebekah smirked, leaning into his personal space. “Why to shop, of course!” she cried, her eyes shining with mischief._

_Elijah thought for a few moments and then nodded his head. He hadn’t anything better to do anyway. And he could do some time with his sister. He hadn’t seen much of her lately and it would both do them good to get outside and do something mundane for a change. So he agreed and hurriedly went to accompany his sister wherever he went._  
_Rebekah dragged him around the stalls selling finery of all shapes and sizes. She giggled as she ran her fingers over the arrays of fabrics, feeling their textures underneath her fingertips. She smirked and compelled the shop woman to give her three of the best dresses. Elijah looked on at the scene in disapproval. He had the money to give her nice things instead compelling left and right, but he always wanted his sister to be happy, even though it was sometimes done in poor taste, but who was he to judge? So he walked beside her, listening to her every word, and laughing at her jokes underneath the early afternoon sun._

_Then Rebekah had spotted a girl whom she had been making friends with and threw themselves into a conversation, making Elijah sigh, fully knowing that he would be waiting until the late afternoon. He had been tempted to go into his favourite tavern and get a drink, but he decided to wait. After all, it wasn’t every day when Rebekah had a friend which Niklaus didn’t kill, claiming that they weren’t good enough for her. And so he waited._

_While he waited, he spotted a dress on a nearby stall. He had been looking at it for quite some time before he made his way over to the vendor, smiling and nodding his head in acknowledgement to them before looking at the item in detail. The dress was snow white with a lace bodice and was tight at the waist and flowed out. The dress had a square neckline and was ornately detailed on the top half and the sleeves. He could definitely see himself in something like it. Where did these sudden thoughts come from? He quickly shook his head and made his exit swift. What was wrong with him?_

* * *

Elijah chuckled at the memory. He was so afraid then, but now he was comfortable. In the 21st century, people seemed more open minded to things that would have been certainly disapproved of decades before. But he couldn’t help but wonder, why had Rebekah invited him to go shopping with her? She had never offered before. He decided not to dwell on it so much. After all, it happened over three hundred years ago.

He had hidden all his pretty things in a locked chest and the key was always about his person. He had gotten many chests over the course of a year without making himself seem suspicious and always made sure that he was able to use the same key for all. He couldn’t risk his siblings finding out about it, he didn’t want them to be disgusted in him. After all, he was supposed to be the noble brother, the rock on which the youngers could lean on.

So he made sure that nobody knew about that special side of him. He always made sure that his packages would arrive when his siblings were out doing something or other. But he couldn’t help but wonder when his cover would be blown. After all, it had been over a year since he had actually bothered to indulge in this one thing. He smiled and looked through a box where his other items were held. They held hair extensions, lingerie, stockings, and other scanty clothing and of course sex toys. He had even had a tube of blush that he loved to use in order to accentuate his cheeks and nose. He hadn’t got any more than that.

He was more interested in the clothes. He couldn’t hear anyone about, so he decided to play a little. He giggled to himself and shut the door. He decided against closing the curtains- the sun was streaming through as it was the afternoon and adored the heat of the sun caressing his skin. He hummed to himself and attached the curly hair extensions to his hair. In order to do this, he had to grow his hair a considerable amount for it to look good. He didn’t mind. Long hair made him feel pretty and feminine. He smiled and looked at himself in the mirror, running his hand through his hair extensions. He had decided to get the 14” inch ones so that they would hang towards his waist in soft waves.

What was wrong about a man wanting to be pretty? He rolled his eyes playfully and went to his bed. He stripped off his suit and thought about what to wear this time. He had decided to wear a blush tinted lingerie set with matching high thigh stockings with silk bows on the sides. The bralette was lace with an ornate design, making the material practically see- through, but he didn’t care. He felt pretty and that’s all what mattered. He looked at himself through his floor length mirror. This set emphasized his waist, thighs, and ass.

He shivered and then got on the bed and picked out a strawberry-coloured vibrator with a circle head. He made sure that he charged it so that he wouldn’t have annoying wires slapping against him. He decided on a watermelon flavoured lube. He always loved tasting it on his fingers. It gave him a particular rush that always set him over the edge. He laid down on the soft sheets and took deep breaths before he began.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: the spicy bits are in the next chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed, more will be coming soon,
> 
> Abbiee xx


End file.
